


Panda

by spymaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, How Lena met Sam, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Lena is a Gay Mess, Mutual Pining, ReignCorp, Road Trips, Sam has superpowers but she doesn't know it, Sam is also a gay mess, Sam knows Kara is Supergirl, Slow Build, winggirl!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:42:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spymaster/pseuds/spymaster
Summary: Sam had always shipped her two friends, Kara and Lena. Frustrated with the gay idiots, she planned to make a road trip to bring them together. Unknowingly, during the trips, old feelings came up and the result was surprising.(It's an emotional ride, so stick with me till the end, would ya?)





	1. Waffle House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [natywgnat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/natywgnat/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is a break I take from updating, which was fun to write. I normally don't like reading road trip trope or even movies but why not a ReignCorp road trip haha.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Gosh… where the heck are they now?”

Sam yawned out loud, couldn't care less about the stares she had been receiving. It had been fifty-nine minutes ever since the time of her watch indicated seven o’clock, which meant that she had waited for her lazy friends for nearly an hour.

“Mom, everyone can see your teeth!” Ruby complained but couldn't hold a laugh, starting to have a similar yawn of her own.

“Said the girl whose mouth is big enough to eat a giant cow,” Sam nudged her little daughter and pretended to lose her balance. “I’m crushing you to save cows everywhere!”

“Mom!” Ruby tried to push her away but an eleven-year-old could not match an adult so eventually, she was pinned on the bench, waving one arm in distress, “Help! Somebody help me! A bear has sat on me!”

Grinning widely, Sam gripped on the bench and held the young girl down with a declaration, “This bear is so lazy she can’t move. You have to surrender, brave one!”

“Arg, this is why you’re still single, Mom!”

Sam sat back up and let Ruby off the hook. A glare was exchanged between the mother and the daughter. “Using my dating life as your weapon, not fair, young Knight,” she wiped her shoulder, raising one brow, “but I’m impressed.”

Ruby gave her an apologetic smile, “It’s not my fault that you don’t open your door for anyone, Mom.”

Sam stuck out her tongue to make fun of the truth that had just come out of her daughter’s mouth. Well, probably only half of the truth.

She did open her door to one person but that very person had opened their door for someone else.

The sound of footsteps drew their attention to the side. Sam heard her heart start speeding up at the sight of the woman coming to them. She held her breath as her eyes wandered from the woman’s feet that were shielded by a pair of expensively branded heels, up to the legs that were hidden inside her trousers, then to the curvy figure, hips swinging from side to side, to her chest, and Sam wouldn’t dare to linger her eyes at that area, so she looked right at the woman’s face. She knew she should be familiar with the woman’s presence by now but she couldn’t help getting a little nervous every time she saw that beautiful face.

“Lena!” Ruby shouted, running to the woman, who caught the girl with her two arms affectionately. Sam casually walked to them, not taking a step too quick because she always adored how much Ruby loved Lena and vice versa. Just watching the scene always warmed her chest so much more than just the secret feeling she had for the brunette.

“Rube, hi!” Lena grinned happily, rubbing the girl’s cheeks, “you look taller than the last time I saw you. Did you grow an inch every hour?”

“You two were going shopping yesterday, doofus,” she chimed in with a spoonful of truth to mess with her best friend. Lena’s eyes lifted up to meet hers and a little air was caught in her throat. “Hey, boss.”

Lena’s red lips twisted to a side. Her initial reaction to every time Sam called her ‘boss’ outside of the workplace. “Is this a payback for me being late? I’m terribly sorry and I don’t have any excuses.” She pulled a puppy face. “Can you please forgive me just because you love me so much?”

Sam’s fake mad face melted into a smile. Even though Lena said it as a friend to a friend, the words still stung in her chest and broke down her walls. Lena Luthor was the death of her, every day.

“Fine, just because I love you so much,” Sam spoke as if it was a counter joke but her heart knew damn well that it wasn’t.

“If you two start kissing, I’ll throw up,” Ruby pretended to gag and Sam bounced her right foot up to joke a side kick on her daughter’s butt. “They are my favorite pants, Mom!”

Lena laughed, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s neck, whispering something in her ear that got the child’s eyes brightened up. The pair snickered ominously, giving Sam secret glances as if they were planning to do something naughty. It was an inside joke between Lena and Ruby that mostly was used to tick Sam off for not knowing what they were talking about.

“Okay, you two, whatever you are scheming, leave it there until Kara gets here so she can back me up against your foul play,” Sam put her hands on the hips and confidently provoked the duo.

Ruby chuckled out loud while Lena only smirked knowingly, then again, Sam found herself drawn to the dynamic of the woman who was the only one had always been around her life for over eleven years and the child had been brought to life and raised in those years. Sometimes she thought that Lena was an illusion, a hope she had created in her darkest time to stay alive. Who could be so kind, gentle and generous to her without a reason ever since they met in that hospital twelve years ago, yet so real?

 

***

 

_“Can I sit here?”_

_Sam looked up from the silent weeping that she had been doing for the past two hours and found a young teenager who could not be older than her, smiling kindly without judgment. Feeling a bit embarrassed, Sam nodded and felt the weight of the girl on the bench she was sitting on. Sniffing a bit, she returned to her quiet crying in the midst of hopelessness but even made less sound because there was another person here._

_“Hi, do you want some tissues?” the stranger said again with her kind voice and handed out a bag of tissue that Sam caught in the corner of her eyes. Nodding again, Sam took one, two and three pieces. “Take it all, you need it.” The bag of tissue was pushed into her hands._

_“Th-thank you…,” she wiped her face quickly and added, “You’re so kind.”_

_The green-eyed girl gave her a look of compassion as she finished making her face dry. “Don't mention it. You’re here alone?”_

_The question brought Sam back to the truth. She had left home. She was now on her own. The money she had in her pocket was almost gone and she was hungry. She had spent a few days in this hospital because she had nowhere else to go._

_This stranger asked a question that made her question all of her decisions but then she touched her stomach, where a little living human being was inside, growing and needing her. Her baby._

_“No, I’m with someone," Sam vaguely answered and hoped that the girl got it. Her bright green eyes widened and curved into a sympathetic smile._

_“Are you hungry?” the stranger asked, gesturing Sam’s stomach._

_It was so tempting to answer ‘yes’ but the unexpected kindness had already been enough for her miserable situation. “No.”_

_“But the little one is,” the younger girl chuckled, “I saw you wandering down the cafeteria several times.” Heat crawled onto Sam’s face as she realized the girl had seen how pathetic she was. “Don't be embarrassed. You need to eat for your ‘someone’. Come and have a meal with me, I won't bite.”_

_Sam had no idea it was the moment that she started seeing hope again._

 

***

 

“What did Kara say?”

Lena tapped on her phone to end the call with a sigh. “Reporter work comes up, she’ll have to miss this trip.”

Sam pulled out her phone, “Let me check with CatCo again. Snapper Carr is trying to kill her I swear. She deserves a break too!” This should not be happening right now. Sam really needed both Lena and Kara to be on this trip because she wanted to be the matchmaker that brought these two idiots together. She had never seen anyone who could make Lena happy like Kara and judging by the glances and sweet exchanges between the two, she could tell that they liked each other. They just needed a little push.

This trip was that push.

Sam had set up a lot of chance for her friends to inevitably spend more time alone and probably confess their love for each other because the chemistry was too blinding at this rate. Seriously, with all the brunch dates and extra gestures like sending an office full of flowers, she was so surprised that neither of them had declared their undying love for each other.

Were they really that oblivious?

Or maybe it was because Lena hadn’t known Kara’s secret yet.

 _Wait, Kara must be doing Supergirl’s job right now_ , she thought as her thumb halted in front of the screen.

“She’s probably very busy right now,” Sam said, scratching her neck, “Arg, Kara is even busier than us.”

“Kara isn’t coming?” Ruby asked, clearly disappointed, “I want to re-claim my Potsticker Championship!”

Lena placed one hand on Ruby’s head, rubbing lightly with a smile, “You can always compete with her after this, Little One. In the meantime, I can fill in Kara’s spot with lots of cotton candy. How about that?”

Sam crossed her arms, warning, “Lee, stop spoiling Ruby. I would have to send the dentist’s bill to your door.”

“Come on, Mom! We’re having a fun trip!” Ruby gripped Lena’s hand, swinging and acting like a baby while the CEO of L-Corp was acting childish with a pout. Sam knew that she couldn’t win even if Kara was here because the blonde would definitely root for eating cotton candy without a reason.

“Please…” Lena whined with a smirk readied on her lips. Her bright red, cherry colored lips.

“Alright, alright!” Sam threw her hands up in the air, surrendered, “Using puppy face on me is unfair! I’ve seen it coming from Ruby, but you, Lena, I’m disappointed.”

The brunette cheekily ran to her along with Ruby and hooked one arm around Sam’s neck, pulling her in a side hug while Ruby, who was cooperating very neatly with Lena, hugged her on the other side.

“There, there, we’ll try to behave during the trip. Right, Rube?” Lena nudged slightly.

“Absolutely!” her daughter answered with a wink.

Being wrapped by two of her favorite people, Sam couldn’t help but smile.

“Fine! Get your butt on the car now or we won’t get there in time,” she used the Mom voice on Ruby but Lena quickly obeyed the instruction too so Sam laughed out loud, going around the vehicle to slam the trunk shut, keeping their suitcases inside and rolled back onto the driver seat. “Seatbelts!”

“Yes, ma’am!” both Lena and Ruby responded and then cackled.

Three distinctive clicks echoed crisply as Sam twisted the key, turning on the motor. Checking the mirrors and everyone’s position, she declared as she shifted to the first gear, “Let’s go!”

 

 

________________________________________

 

 

“We should listen to music,” Sam suggested when the radio was out of good things to listen and had changed to reading news in Chinese, “Something upbeat.”

“Uh oh, Sam’s cheesy playlist alert!” Lena teased from the back seat.

She glanced at the brunette through the mirror, sticking out her tongue, “Not as cheesy as your N’Sync, apparently.”

“Excuse me but I bet Ruby would love to dance to N’Sync rather than _‘I’m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world’_ ,” Lena sang the chorus of ‘Barbie Girl’ with a high-pitched voice to mock one of Sam’s favorite songs.

“ _‘Life in plastic,'_ ” she ignored and continued the lyrics that earned a grunt from Ruby, conveniently altered the words, “ _‘it is classic’_.”

“Rube, do something!” Lena cried out dramatically, “I can’t feel my brain anymore!”

“It’s too late. Her singing has officially sealed my ability to resist,” the little girl replied even more extra.

“You two are such drama queens,” Sam shook her head, laughing. She pressed to shuffle the songs and let the machine pick one random title.

The soft piano sound began to play and Sam realized she hadn’t heard this song before. This must be in Ruby’s playlist.

 

_‘This is gonna hurt but I blame myself first _  
_Cause I ignored the truth’___

____ _ _

____“This sounds nice,” she commented as Ruby started singing along. In the reflection in the mirror, she saw Lena gently moving her head to the music._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____‘Drunk on that love, fucked my head up’_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Language!” she gasped, reached out to paused the song but Ruby stopped her._ _ _ _

____“Mom, pleaseeeee.” Her big brown eyes expressed pleading and the puppy look effect was trying to melt her stern warning, “this song is really good, can you pretend that the F word wasn’t there?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s a bad word, Rube. I don’t want you to listen to such thing at your age,” she reasoned, eyeing back at the road to avoid getting soft._ _ _ _

____“Let’s just change the song, shall we?” Lena suggested._ _ _ _

____Ruby sighed and pouted, “Fine…” She pressed the shuffle again and another song came up._ _ _ _

____The first melody was fun, fast and pretty danceable. She heard Lena saying ‘I know this song’ and smiled as Ruby seemed to let go of the sulking began to dance to the rhythm as well._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_‘The club isn’t the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go_  
_Me and my friends at the table doing shots, drinking fast and then we talk slow_  
_And you come over and start up a conversation with just me_  
_And trust me I’ll give it a chance now_  
_Take my hand, stop, put Van The Man on the jukebox_  
_And then we start to dance, and now I’m singing like’_

____ _ _

____Sam didn’t actually catch every word but the beat was cute and she found herself dancing to the pumping tune._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____‘Girl, you know I want your love_  
_Your love was handmade for somebody like me’_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Her eyes caught Lena’s in the mirror, which was making the lyrics a bit too real and she cast them away, avoiding hopeless wishing and wrongful doing that could interfere in her efforts of helping Lena find happiness._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_‘Come on now, follow my lead_  
_I maybe crazy, don’t mind me_  
_Say, boy, let’s not talk too much’_

____ _ _

____Her traitorous heart pulled her eyes at the mirror again and her entire body almost froze at Lena’s bright green eyes staring right at her, a wide grin stretching her lips. She was having fun, Sam loved seeing this._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_____‘Grab on my waist and put that body on me’_ _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She blushed under the effect of those descriptive words and possibly because of her own mind for creating a flash of such images. Lena’s cheeks getting pink did not help the crazy beat in her chest as well._ _ _ _

____Sam’s eyes returned to the road, not even cared that her reaction to the song was caught by no one but her own daughter, who was holding back a laugh at her mother’s exposed desire._ _ _ _

____The song went on and Sam didn’t say anything else. The conversation during the song and the ones after that was mostly carried by Ruby and Lena. She listened to them with a smile and wondered if she could ever find anyone who could make Ruby adore them like Lena._ _ _ _

____She needed to find that someone else because the longer she let Lena played the missing piece of their family picture, the bigger urge she had to have Lena, which was wrong on many levels._ _ _ _

____She had seen Lena and Kara together. They were meant to be._ _ _ _

____A Luthor and a Super, what could possibly surpass that?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

_______________________________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____ _ _

____“The tire is flat,” Ruby’s mother said, standing up and wiping her hands together for the crouching she had done to check the reason why she had to pull over five minutes ago. She turned to Ruby and Lena, “I have to change it. Would you mind waiting a bit?”_ _ _ _

____Ruby looked up at her mother’s friend, who was sweating a bit under the heat of the day. “Yeah, sure. Do you need any help?”_ _ _ _

____“I can do it by myself, don’t worry. Just wait for me under that tree, would ya?” Her mom gestured the shadow nearby. “Rube, stay with Lena, okay?”_ _ _ _

____“Yes, Mom.”_ _ _ _

____Lena grabbed her hand and they walked to the giant tree on the side._ _ _ _

____There was a huge rock seated in the shadow, Ruby quickly climbed on it to sit as Lena leaned against it. Looking at the woman’s frowning face, she reassured her, “Mom can do it, just you wait.”_ _ _ _

____Lena looked at her, amused. “She can do anything, can’t she?”_ _ _ _

____“Uh huh,” she hummed, counting with her fingers, “Broken toilet lever, clogged toilet, leaked pipes, broken doors, jammed windows,...” she trailed off as soon as she realized Lena was not actually listening but the woman’s eyes were focusing on the car and her mother._ _ _ _

____“She’s a handywoman,” Lena mumbled so low that Ruby barely caught it. Her mother was jacking the car up then rolled the new tire to her side. She had rolled up her shirt sleeves so that it wouldn’t get caught with dirt._ _ _ _

____“She is. Has she fixed something for you?” Ruby asked, observing Lena._ _ _ _

____“Um… no.”_ _ _ _

____“Really? But you two have known each other for a long time.”_ _ _ _

____Lena’s hand squeezed gently around her hand, “My house doesn't have anything to be fixed. The perks of being a millionaire.”_ _ _ _

____Ruby laughed out loud at Lena’s usual joke on her own fortune. It was a type of humor that grew on her and sometimes she even joined the woman. “There must be something broken somewhere.”_ _ _ _

____The reaction on Lena’s face surprised Ruby. Instead of joking back, she blushed and hummed. She seemed flustered._ _ _ _

____Ruby wondered why._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_________________________ _ _ _

____ _ _

____“Sorry for the delay,” Sam said as she lifted up the old tire and put it in the trunk. Lena gulped slightly when she caught the glimpse of Sam’s abs when she reached for the lid to shut it. “I didn’t expect it would take so long. It’s noon already.” The drop of sweat ran from her temple down to her jaw and then halted at her chin, which was quickly wiped away with a quick swipe of her wrist. “You two must be hungry.”_ _ _ _

____“I’m starving!” Ruby hugged her belly, “Please tell me we’re going to eat.”_ _ _ _

____The single mom grinned, touched Ruby’s nose teasingly, “Sure.” Then she looked up at Lena. “Are you good with food on the road?”_ _ _ _

____“Totally,” she answered, trying to stop her eyes from wandering at the woman’s belly for too long. They quickly got into the car and soon enough were on the road again._ _ _ _

____The flat tire incidence had definitely added some new flavors into this trip which Lena hadn’t expected at all._ _ _ _

____When Kara told her that she couldn’t make it, Lena was worried. She had made sure that Kara wouldn’t be busy today and probably her decision not to threaten Snapper Carr had resulted in him giving Kara work. She had reminded the blonde over and over about taking a day off and she supposed that Kara had forgotten._ _ _ _

____Then she was excited. Even Kara couldn’t come, the trip wasn’t any less enjoyable. Lena had never been on a road trip so she had asked the blonde a lot about what she should prepare, notice and basically a Road Trip 101._ _ _ _

_____“Just enjoy your time with your loved ones, that’s the rule.”_ _ _ _ _

____She loved Ruby, of course. She had been there ever since Ruby was brought to the baby room and had stayed there for many days. Lillian didn’t pay much attention to her sudden interest in a teen mom because the Luthors was trying to raise a reputation in charity._ _ _ _

____At first, she helped Sam purely because she needed help. And Sam was so young, so vulnerable to survive on her own. Also, Lena fell in love with Ruby from the moment the infant grabbed her thumb when she held her in Sam’s recovery room._ _ _ _

____Lena had always been there for Sam and Ruby, helped them in any way possible._ _ _ _

____Even when she slowly realized she had fallen for the single mom a few years later._ _ _ _

____She hadn’t thought about it for a while because Sam never showed interests in anyone, a result of her previous relationship that led to her having Ruby at seventeen. Lena had always been addressed by Sam as ‘a friend’ or ‘a younger sister’ whenever someone saw them together._ _ _ _

____Yes, Samantha Arias was Lena’s first crush._ _ _ _

____Then the crush went away. Lena started meeting new people, having new relationships which always failed because of her last name. Every time it happened, Sam had always been there for her too._ _ _ _

____Sam was also the one who gave her head ups and cautions about the person she was dating and it seemed like she had a great hunch of which relationship would last. That was why Lena was surprised that Sam didn’t think Jack would be a good choice. Lena hadn’t understood it because he was kind, gentle, good and didn’t care about her last name._ _ _ _

____And it was the same goodness that had driven them apart._ _ _ _

____Lena had gotten herself drunk in Sam’s apartment, blabbering about not letting herself falling in love again._ _ _ _

_____“You will. I have a hunch.”_ _ _ _ _

____Somehow, Sam was right. Again._ _ _ _

____Lena met Kara Danvers. The lovely, loyal, friendly and utterly adorable Kara Danvers._ _ _ _

____It wasn’t a surprise that she quickly fell for the blonde. But she hadn’t told Sam, fearing that her friend’s accurate hunch might tell a bad future. Lena wasn’t a superstitious person but she wouldn’t risk it with Kara._ _ _ _

____That was how much she loved Kara and trusted Sam._ _ _ _

____They had been friends for so long._ _ _ _

____Lena always told Sam about her crushes, which her keeping the crush on Kara from Sam was an odd thing to do._ _ _ _

____Ther were more odd things occurred on this trip._ _ _ _

____She was in love with Kara, then why did her heart flip when she saw Sam blushing?_ _ _ _

____She was in love with Kara, then why couldn’t she tear her eyes away from Sam’s butt when she was trying to replace the tire?_ _ _ _

____And she did it while Ruby was around, holy crap. She doubted that the child understood any of her shameless stare at her mother but still..._ _ _ _

____This was weirdly inappropriate._ _ _ _

____Lena shouldn’t be noticing things and getting awkward around Sam._ _ _ _

____But she did and she couldn’t understand it._ _ _ _

____Now they were sitting in a booth, waiting for the food to arrive. Ruby was playing catapult with a spoon and the cap of the water bottle. Lena was scrolling through the phone to see if there was an emergency._ _ _ _

____Besides Kara’s text to wish her a great trip, there was nothing else._ _ _ _

____“Kara said ‘Have a nice trip!’,” Sam spoke from the other side of the table, putting her phone away, “and a bunch of emojis.”_ _ _ _

____That got Lena smiling. “Let me guess: three smiley faces, a wink and a heart with an arrow stuck in it.”_ _ _ _

____Sam’s brown eyes narrowed at her, “How do you know?”_ _ _ _

____She showed the tall brunette her screen, “She texted me the same thing.”_ _ _ _

____The other woman only lifted an eyebrow. “You missed one. She sent me another emoji after that heart.”_ _ _ _

____“What is it?” Lena asked as her brain started spinning to make a guess, “Another smiley face? A wink? A laughing face? Handclap?” She got a bit frustrated when Sam shook her head after every guess. “Let me see.”_ _ _ _

____Sam was about to give her the phone but the food had arrived and Lena’s empty stomach had claimed its victory in occupying her mind because the smell of roasted chicken was to die for._ _ _ _

____“How does it taste? Do you like it?” Ruby asked when they had reached the dessert. She was eyeing Lena’s chocolate ice cream with hungry eyes, and it was funny considering she had just digested one giant portion of fried chicken, a salad and a bowl of french fries. Sam had gone to the bathroom right before the dessert arrived._ _ _ _

____“The food was delicious and I bet the ice cream would be too,” she teased the child, “do you want some?”_ _ _ _

____Ruby’s eyes lit up, “Of course! Can I?”_ _ _ _

____“Sure!” she pushed the glass to the other side of the table and chuckled when the girl hummed satisfyingly after the first spoon. She loved watching Ruby eat, as weird as that sounded, but she felt privileged to be able to observe a child being happy. Lillian never stuck around her long enough for this and Lena was very surprised when she first saw Sam did it to Ruby._ _ _ _

____“It’s so _good_!” Ruby claimed and grabbed another spoon, scooping a large ball from the glass and pointed at her mouth, “Here, you should eat it too.”_ _ _ _

____Lena didn’t care that the bite might be bigger than her mouth and opened it wide, trying to wrap her lips around it all. The sudden cold exploded inside her mouth, sending freezing waves to her brain. She squeezed her eyes shut, snickering inside her frozen throat. “Freeze brain!” she spoke and hugged her head in the midst of Ruby’s laughter._ _ _ _

____“Rube, that’s Lena’s ice cream.”_ _ _ _

____She heard Sam’s voice and opened her eyes. The tall woman had her hair down now, was giving Ruby a soft glare. “Nah, it’s fine,” she told her._ _ _ _

____“Each should eat what they ordered. But if you want to trade, I won’t give up on my beautiful egg tarts,” Sam picked up one of her lovely tarts and teased, “You can have Ruby’s dessert.”_ _ _ _

____Lena stuck out her tongue, pulling the waffle plate to her, “Go ahead and make fun of waffles. _I_ , on the other hand, will blissfully enjoy them in my own way.”_ _ _ _

____And she did._ _ _ _

____She tore the waffle into halves and started building a little house with them, constructing and connecting the pieces with toothpicks. She even made a little chimney on top and finalized the work by sparkling lots of powder sugar all over the plate. The waffle house caught Ruby’s attention, the little child had been observing her for the last five minutes and honestly, it didn’t bother her at all._ _ _ _

____“Are you going to eat it?” Ruby asked with a sorry tone, “It’s so beautiful.”_ _ _ _

____“You can help me decide,” she told her and flashed a look at Sam, “both of you.”_ _ _ _

____“Of course, you should eat it. It’s your dessert,” Sam quickly stated her obvious opinion._ _ _ _

____“Don’t! It’s too cute to be eaten! Wait, I’ll take a picture,” Ruby snapped several times around the house, “This would be so hot on Instagram.”_ _ _ _

____“It’s just food, if you don't eat it, I would,” Sam grabbed the fork and was about to take the chimney when a waitress walked by and stumbled on her feet._ _ _ _

____Lena could only pull away as the water in the bottle fell off the tray and poured everything onto Sam. Ruby’s shriek was heard from the corner as Lena took in a drenched Sam, a big gasp escaped her mouth. She jumped up to her feet and grabbed the hem of her shirt quickly, yelling _‘cold, cold, cold’_ as she flipped it wildly so the ice cubes would drop to the floor._ _ _ _

____“Oh my God, I’m terribly sorry!” the waitress freaked out, trying to clean up the mess on Sam but unfortunately her friend was already soaking wet._ _ _ _

____“No, no, no, it's okay, I have spare clothes in my car.” As nice as Sam was, she quickly declined the poor waitress’ offer to buy her new clothes._ _ _ _

____“Please, miss, I have to do something for you or else your wife would be furious!”_ _ _ _

____That got Lena’s entire attention. She stared at the two while Sam was scratching her head, “W-wife? Who?”_ _ _ _

____The waitress didn't answer immediately, she threw a knowing glance in Lena’s direction. She felt the heat creeping into her cheeks and she stopped looking at them, turning back to wipe the spilled water off the table._ _ _ _

____“Oh, the waffle house, it's ruined!” Ruby said in disappointment, eyeing the smudged stain of chocolate and wet powder sugar surrounding the house, forming a little pool._ _ _ _

____“It’s a great thing that I don't have to eat it.” Lena consoled the girl, shielding the fact that being mistaken as Sam’s wife did something to her heart. “But hey, it's a nice lake house now.”_ _ _ _

____Just in time, Sam returned to the booth, every step she took creating a flapping sound that, to be honest, was quite funny. Lena couldn't help it, she chuckled at Sam._ _ _ _

____“I guess it's the sign of the universe telling me that I'm not allowed to touch Lena’s waffle house,” the tall brunette laughed, pulling the wet shirt away from her belly, unknowingly lifting along the T-shirt she was wearing underneath and-_ _ _ _

_____Holy mother of abs!_ _ _ _ _

____Lena quickly turned away like she was caught doing something illegal._ _ _ _

____“That's right, Mom,” Ruby giggled and stood up, “I’ll get you new clothes.”_ _ _ _

____“I’ll do it!” Lena volunteered, speaking a bit too loud and was being so extra that she even raised her hand, “I mean, I’m sitting nearest to the exit.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure,” Sam smiled down at her, flipping her freaking unstable heart again, “Thanks.”_ _ _ _

____Lena nearly ran out of the restaurant. With one hand on her chest, she walked slower when she saw the car, wanting to slow down her heartbeat._ _ _ _

____What was happening?_ _ _ _

____It was just a misunderstanding, simple as that, then why was her heart jumping inside her chest like it was a scenario she could accept?_ _ _ _

____It ached a little that she was having these kinds of reaction again with something involving Sam. Sam was her best friend, anyone could do but not Sam._ _ _ _

____Sam had Ruby, not that she was disheartened by that fact but she knew mothers, especially single moms, held a huge amount of responsibility in their hands, raising a child or even children wasn't an easy task. She would want somebody who was capable of helping her, sharing those heavy duties, not a young and clueless person like her._ _ _ _

_____Why am I thinking about it again?_ _ _ _ _

____Lena sighed, approaching the car. Sam was not an option._ _ _ _

____It could never be her._ _ _ _

____Kara’s smile appeared in her mind._ _ _ _

____Yes, Kara would be perfect._ _ _ _

____She pulled the door open but it wouldn't budge. A quick moment passed by and she realized that she didn't take the key with her._ _ _ _

____Gosh, a little confusion had already messed with her this much, she wondered how she continued to survive this trip._ _ _ _

____Suddenly the car’s lights flickered on twice, indicating that the lock had been switched off with the funny sound. Lena turned around to find Sam walking to her, the wind blowing sideways, lifting up the wet shirt she was still wearing. Her hair was flowing softly in the air, some of them covered her face so she combed her hair with fingers. The gesture was fucking seductive in the most non-seductive way and Lena was sure she whimpered a little._ _ _ _

____The tall woman came close with a grin. “I didn't give you the key yet.”_ _ _ _

____“I was about to break the window,” Lena joked, stepping aside so Sam could open the driver’s door and opened the trunk. She quickly found her friend’s suitcase and place it horizontally inside the limited space. “Ruby is still in the restaurant?”_ _ _ _

____Sam walked to her then leaned against the car. “She’s choosing snacks.”_ _ _ _

____Lena tapped on the suitcase, “Tell me I wouldn't find a bunch of T-shirts and pants in this.”_ _ _ _

____Sam smirked, a faint blush flew across her cheeks, “Not that you haven't seen my closet. Shut up.”_ _ _ _

____She snickered, lightly shaking her head as she opened the lid. T-shirts and pants, as expected, were folded neatly and put inside. She picked one of each and gave it to Sam. Just as when Lena was about to close the suitcase, something caught her eyes._ _ _ _

____A red string sticking out from down under the piles of T-shirts that looked quite out of place considering Sam never wore anything red. Curious, she asked Sam, “What is this?”_ _ _ _

____The tall brunette gave it a look and seemed unaware. “I don't know, take it out and see.”_ _ _ _

____Given permission, she pulled the string out and the air caught in her throat when the rest came out._ _ _ _

____It was a bikini. Red bikini. And it looked familiar._ _ _ _

____Lena remembered buying this and putting it in a box and bringing it to one of Sam’s birthday party a few years ago._ _ _ _

____“Oh my gosh!” Sam shrieked and yanked the piece of clothes in Lena’s hand, “Why is it here?”_ _ _ _

____She saw the little piece of paper tag that was (still) attached to the top and crossed her arms, “You haven't used it? I gave it to you over a year ago.”_ _ _ _

____Her friend quickly threw the piece back inside the suitcase and slammed the lid shut, her face was as bright as the sun. “I-I didn't pack it in! I swear!”_ _ _ _

____Lena chuckled. “It’s a good thing that it's here. We can find an opportunity for you to use it for the first time, eh?”_ _ _ _

____The blush grew wider, spreading to Sam’s whole face. “Th-that’s… No! I can't use it!”_ _ _ _

____“Why not? Are you uncomfortable wearing bathing suits?” she asked without a hint of tease. She had read about women after having children usually got stretched marks and signs of pregnancy on their skin, which reduced their confidence and limited their ability to fully enjoy exposing themselves. Lena suddenly realized her giving Sam such presents could remind her of those insecurities and that was the reason she hadn't used it yet. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn't have given you that. It was inconsiderate.”_ _ _ _

____“No!” Sam quickly turned to her, “It’s not- not anything you’re thinking about. It's just… you know what? Just forget finding it, okay? I didn't plan to bring it anyway.” A shy grin spread on her lips as if asking Lena to let this pass._ _ _ _

____She stepped back, pointing at Sam’s clothes, “You should change.”_ _ _ _

____Sam stared down at her own hands and chuckled, “Yes, I should. I’ll be right back.”_ _ _ _

____Lena hopped in the trunk, her eyes silently followed Sam’s footsteps back into the restaurant. Ruby was now on her way out. Sam paused to tell her daughter something before continued to going towards the doors._ _ _ _

____“I bought snacks!” the little declared with joy, holding up a giant paper bag._ _ _ _

____“Exciting,” Lena responded with a grin, “Show me.”_ _ _ _

____Ruby happily opened the bag and introduced to Lena all kinds of snacks, from potato chips, peanuts, almonds, raisins, cranberries, candy bars to fruit juice, energy drinks. Lena saw a giant stomach ache coming inside that bag and chuckled at the huge amount of junk food underneath. “Sam is going to flip, Rube.”_ _ _ _

____“Nah, Mom told me I could get anything and-” the little girl pulled out a green package with a devilish grin, “-look what I’ve got.”_ _ _ _

____Lena gasped when she realized Ruby was holding a bag of Trader Joe’s Kale Chips. “Oh my God, I didn’t think this could be found here! Thank you, thank you, thank you!” She pulled Ruby into a squeezing hug. “How do you know I’m looking for this?”_ _ _ _

____The little girl wiped the hair out of her face when Lena let her go, laughing out loud, “I don’t. Mom told me to look for it. I was surprised when she wanted me to find kale-anything so I guess it must be for you.”_ _ _ _

____“Really?” she smiled, caressing the bag with her thumbs._ _ _ _

____Ruby joined her on the trunk, putting the snacks inside and kept two bottles of orange juice. “Of course, she really cares about you.” Handing Lena one bottle, the eleven-year-old girl grinned from ear to ear, “We both do, Mommie.”_ _ _ _

____Lena laughed at the nickname Ruby had for her everytime Sam wasn’t around. “You calling me ‘Mommie’ makes me feel old.”_ _ _ _

____“You were the one who signed up to be my godmother, you must be prepared for this.” Both of them giggled, opened the juice to drink. “You know, I’ve always been glad that Mom got you around when she had nobody.”_ _ _ _

____“That’s what friends are for,” she shrugged casually._ _ _ _

____“She really likes you,” Ruby added, giving her a weird look as she sipped from the bottle._ _ _ _

____“I really like her too,” Lena answered honestly. It was the truth, she really liked Sam, even as just friends._ _ _ _

____“How come you guys never date?”_ _ _ _

____Lena choked on her orange juice. The sweet and sour flavor had climbed up to her nostrils and she coughed hard to clear her nose. “Wh-why do you ask me that?”_ _ _ _

____Ruby turned to her, eyes bright and grinning, “Mom said two people who really like each other should date and make each other happy.”_ _ _ _

____Lena still felt the urge to cough a few times more but she pressed it down and tried to sway the subject away, “It doesn’t always go so easily.”_ _ _ _

____“Why not?” Innocent brown eyes stared straight into her souls, “do you like someone else?”_ _ _ _

____Lena blushed at the direct question, “Well, that’s not-”_ _ _ _

____“If you’re afraid that Mom likes someone else more than you, don’t. She loves you as much as she loves me.”_ _ _ _

____She gulped at the information Ruby had just delivered and was sure that she couldn’t hide her blush anymore. Ruby might say it in the way of how children viewed the world. She must say that because Lena had always been around their life and it was natural for her to think that they could make a nice family._ _ _ _

_____A family…_ _ _ _ _

____Lena got flustered thinking about such concept. For a Luthor, _'family'_ didn’t mean the same to her as to everyone else. They were more allies who were bounded by blood rather than something less practical._ _ _ _

____“Hey girls,” Sam’s voice pierced through the awkwardness._ _ _ _

____Lena looked at her friend. She had changed into a white sleeveless shirt and a pair of simple jeans. Simple. Everything about Sam was simple. But Lena never forgot anything about her._ _ _ _

____“Mom, you need to change your shoes too,” Ruby moved to another subject and Lena was glad that she was off the hook, “Stinky Feet.”_ _ _ _

____The trip went on without a hitch, even though sometimes when Lena caught Sam’s eyes in the mirror, their eyes couldn’t hold the gaze for long. And Lena supposed it was because Sam had to keep her eyes on the road._ _ _ _

____But she couldn’t explain the blush._ _ _ _


	2. Hair Dryer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night of the trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam took a turn, slowing down the speed of the car. According to the GPS, the hotel that she had booked was only around the corner. The sun was going down and the light had morphed into an annoying yellowish color, stinging her eyes every time it reached them. She had been very grateful for the sunglasses and had been driving in silence because her companions were all sleeping safe and sound.

When she stopped the car to fill the gas a few hours ago, Lena had been startled out of her sleep.

They had had a _fascinating_ conversation without Ruby.

 

***

 

_“Thanks for the kale chips,” Lena said after gently closing the door shut so that she wouldn’t wake Ruby up._

_Sam shrugged, answered as she removed the gas cap from the car. “Ey, it’s nothing. Even though I question your salad choice every day, you look like in heaven every time you eat kale, which is odd.” She picked up the nozzle and inserted it into the gas port, then pressed the Start button on the pump station and pulled the trigger on the nozzle._

_“Aw, it’s healthy,” the raven-haired woman confidently declared._

_“And like any other healthy food, it tastes terrible,” Sam cut off her eyes from the nozzle and gave Lena a scandalous look, “Don’t tell Ruby I said that. It’s been two weeks since I managed to get her eat some veggies.”_

_Lena made a zipping gesture on her lips, “Your secret is safe with me.” She leaned against the door and slid her sunglasses on the collar of her shirt, which drew Sam’s attention to that area of Lena’s body and she had to look back at the gas nozzle. “You know, I haven’t been on any road trip until now.”_

_“I figured,” she casually responded, “We’re both too busy in our own stuff. I don’t even have movie nights with Ruby anymore. She always goes to bed before I get home.”_

_“At least, you have her waiting at home,” Lena said and sighed loudly._

_Sam stood straight and tilted her head to send Lena a teasing look, “Somebody is no longer enjoying solidarity like she claimed so a few years ago, eh?”_

_“Shoo, I’ve never said that,” Lena argued but the way she held back a smile had betrayed her statement, “It does get a bit empty sometimes.”_

_“Well… what about Kara?” Sam baited, “She’s free at night, I bet.”_

_Lena shook her head slightly and turned away, “She’s my friend.”_

_“Then invite her to your house and have dinner as friends,” she heard the click from the nozzle, indicating that the tank was filled. She pulled the nozzle out slowly, letting the last drips to fall inside the tank. “if things can go from there, let them.”_

_“No, it’s…” Lena trailed off, throwing her a glance but Sam missed it when she turned around to place the nozzle into the pump, “...complicated.”_

_“It isn’t,” Sam smiled at her friend, ignoring the little twist inside when she saw how hesitated Lena in front of a chance to happiness, “If you’re still holding back because of Jack-”_

_“I’m not holding back because of anything, or anyone. It’s just not simple. Can we not talk about this?” The voice coming from the CEO proved that she no longer wanted to discuss this subject further. They used to chat about a lot of things, now Lena didn't want to do that._

_Something jabbed at her guts, Sam felt her heart drop but smiled anyway. “Sure.” The sparkle of guilt gleamed in Lena’s green eyes and she opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but decided to keep silence. Sam decided to let the issue go as well, taking the bill and turned away, “I’ll pay for this, you get back in the car.”_

_She sighed when her back was at Lena. Was she doing it right, trying to push Lena into a relationship? Probably Lena was taking her own time to heal and Sam’s suggestion only made it harder for her._

_**I’m so stupid. I should never have said anything about it. Lena never interferes with my dating life, why am I doing this now to her?**_

_She planned to apologize Lena properly when she got in the car but Ruby had woken up and was chatting with Lena in the backseat. Her daughter's presence kept her mouth shut and started driving._

_The conversation in the car was carried on by Ruby and Lena, Sam didn't speak unless spoken to. The urge to talk was cut down because of the feeling that Sam shouldn't start talking unless their little bump was solved. Soon enough, Ruby fell back to sleep, Lena was closing her eyes. Even though the CEO didn't look like sleeping, Sam didn't try to disturb her friend._

_When the sun was being too much for her eyes, Sam pulled the light shield down but it didn't help. Suddenly, something scratching her right shoulder._

_Glancing back, a pair of sunglasses were hovering between the seats._

_“Lena?” she asked the owner of the glasses, who was giving her a shy smile._

_“Use them.”_

_“Thanks,” she answered and slipped the pair on._

_She wanted to start saying something but Ruby had just fallen asleep for about ten minutes and it meant that she wasn't really deep in her sleep and she could hear them talking. Lena spoke nothing. Then Sam saw her closing her eyes._

_So Sam didn't bring it up._

 

***

 

“Sweetie,” Ruby heard the soft, deep and familiar voice in her ears, “Come on, wakey wakey.”

She yawned and stretched her back, no longer felt the pressure of the seatbelt. “Where are we, Mom?”

“We’re at the hotel,” the voice became clearer, a light chuckle passed by, “And it’s Lena, not _‘Mom’_.”

She lazily opened her eyes and gazed into the big green eyes staring at her from outside the car. “Fine,-” she snickered, “-Mommie.”

The older woman laughed and stood up, “Don’t let your Mom hear it.”

“Where is Mom?” she looked around. Her mother was not in the driving seat and the car was parked in a strange parking lot.

“She went to check us in. We should bring the suitcases to the lobby.” Lena suggested and gestured behind her, “Sam has already brought them out of the trunk.”

They pulled the suitcases across the lot, started chatting and laughing about what awaited them tomorrow.

“Mom didn’t tell you about the tour we’re going?” she asked when they walked through the main door.

“No, she didn’t tell me. What is it about?” Lena brought the bags to the waiting room right in the corner. Ruby saw a flash of a frown on the woman’s face but guessed it was the hint of confusion.

“I don’t know what exactly, just something about group activities,” Ruby recalled seeing her mother blabbering about the trip during the dinner with the bright gleam in her eyes, “She was really excited about it.”

They sat down on the couch and Ruby poured herself a glass of water. While drinking, she glanced across the hall and found her mother talking to the receptionist. A man came into the lobby and stood right behind her mom. He was staring down at her butt. And he was smirking.

She abruptly stood up, trying to charge for the rude man but her mother had finished checking in and walked to them with a bright smile on her face. Ruby swore that she had no idea how many times she had seen people giving her mother the inappropriate look that boiled her blood.

“Lena, you’re in room 203. Ruby and I would be in room 303, right upstairs.” Her mother gave Lena a key and grabbed her suitcase. “Let’s go to our rooms.”

They stepped into the elevator together. Right before the doors closed, a hand shoved in between and stopped them. The rude guy walked into space with a grin and a bag in one hand, the other hooked on his jacket’s collar, settled on his shoulder. His teeth were too white and Ruby hated him already.

“Care for another passenger?” he asked her mother, still grinning.

“Um, sure,” she answered and stepped closer to Lena, who was standing behind Ruby.

The doors closed as the guy pressed the floor button but his finger halted in front of number three.

“Hey, we’re on the same floor,” he started speaking to her mother again and Ruby rolled her eyes. “We should get a drink sometimes.”

Her mother only chuckled and didn’t answer. Ruby hated it when someone clearly hit on her but she never actually accepted or refused them. She suspected it must be because she didn’t realize she was being flirted with.

“I’m hungry again,-” Ruby said loudly, giving the guy a warning look, “- _Mom_.” Most guys would run to the opposite direction when the woman they were trying to approach had a child. It was an unfortunate fact that Ruby had learned ever since she acknowledged how noticeable her mother was to other people.

The man’s eyes widened. But instead of surprise or fear, Ruby found excitement in them.

_What the f-_

“We’re going to eat soon, sweetie,” her mother said, rubbing her head.

“Oh, you’re a Mom,” Toothy said with a smile, “Is there a Dad?”

Ruby swore she felt Lena getting tensed behind her.

_Please, Lena, do something!_

“It’s my floor. See you later,” Lena announced and brushed past them as the doors opened.

She didn’t even look back.

What happened between Mommie and Mom?

Ruby still had that concern in her head when she returned to the room that day after dinner, which Lena didn’t join, for some reasons. Both Lena and her mom were so happy and getting along, what the heck had happened that created a distance between them like this?

And the fact Toothy, whose real name was Chad but Ruby would still call him ‘Toothy’ joined them for dinner at the hotel’s restaurant had pushed Ruby to a decision. She must take the matter into her own little eleven-year-old hands and fix this mess.

Her Mom and Mommie could not be like this.

 

______________________________

 

Lena smiled at the maid and gave her two hundred dollars. The old lady looked incredibly happy with the tip and wished her a very good day before closing the door. She sighed when she knew her day wasn’t going to be good anytime soon.

She fell onto the bed, where she had spent the dinner on alone in the hotel room. It was childish to not join the Arias in the restaurant but when she walked to the doors and saw that guy in the elevator chatting with Sam, she just turned around and headed straight back to her room.

_What was wrong with me?_

The talk at the gas station had taken a bad turn when Sam mentioned Kara.

Lena had wanted to discuss the possibility of a chance with the blonde with Sam and now her friend had brought that up, she didn’t want to talk about it anymore.

Sam just wanted to help but Lena had snapped on her for no reason. It was not that Lena didn’t want to ask Sam’s opinion, but she didn’t want to hear Sam encouraging her to walk into a relationship with Kara.

It was unfair for Sam because she had no idea about Lena’s old feelings for her many years ago.

Now, she wasn’t sure if they were still ‘old’ feelings anymore, especially with all the confusion and butterflied in the stomach she had experienced during the trip. It confused her so much because she thought she had gotten over it. Spending time with Sam outside of work, she had done it many times back in Metropolis and National City and nothing strange happened. Why did she feel so on this trip?

Pressing the heel of her palms on her eyes, Lena let out a frustrated grunt. She did not need this right now. With her own secret crush on Kara and even more bigger secret crush on Sam that just knocked on her door, Lena really wanted to forget everything.

She needed to apologize Sam tomorrow.

Right now, she should sleep.

Hectic knocking on the hotel room door startled her. Sam’s face appeared in her mind immediately and she blushed, thinking about why would Sam want to get into her room at this time of the night.

_No, it’s probably about the tour tomorrow._

She flashed a look at the giant mirror in the room, relieved when she found herself looking okay and went to the door and unlocked it.

Instead of Sam, it was Ruby who was standing outside, panting with a worried look.

“Ruby? What are you doing here? What happened?” A terrible thought crossed her mind and she squeezed the handle, “Is it Sam? Where is she?”

“In the bathroom.”

The answer was short and enough for Lena to snatch the key on the table, close the door and follow Ruby upstairs. Her entire body was pumped with fear, anxiety, and worries for the kind friend who had always given her an anchor to stay solid in the spinning world.

With every step she took closer to Sam’s room, her heart became heavier. Her mind was all about wishing that she was on time, that she wasn't too late, that she would tell Sam how much she loved-

“In there,” Ruby instructed her right when she opened the room, “Hurry!”

_Please be okay._

_Please don't leave me._

_Please…_

She opened the door to the bathroom with force, prepared for a locked door but fortunately it wasn't. The discarded clothes were the first things she saw. Then the bathtub with water still running and a very, supposedly, naked and stunned Sam staring at her.

“Lena?!” the brunette sank herself down lower under the water surface, blushing from the heat of the liquid, “what are you-”

“Ruby told me you were in the bathroom,” she replied, surprised herself for not stuttering even though she was getting heat wave from deep inside her bones and fingertips, “so I…” she trailed off, not knowing what else to say that didn't make the situation more awkward.

“Break into?” Sam asked with a hint of tease.

“Sorry, I should go and let you-” her eyes wandered around Sam’s bare shoulders, “-wet alone.” She gulped. That sounds bad. 

“Wet alone?” Both of Sam’s eyebrows rode to her hairline and the blush turned up a level.

Lena smiled embarrassingly and turned around, not trusting herself for any more word. But the door was slammed shut in front of her eyes, right after she saw Ruby standing in the doorway.

“Ruby, open the door,” she knocked on the white painted material, “I have to get out.” Right now.

“What is it?” Sam asked from behind.

“Ruby shut the door.” Lena looked over her shoulder.

“Rube, open the door for Lena, sweetie,” Sam said to her daughter, gripping the edge of the tub. Lena cursed herself for the colorful imagination that gave her some ideas of what might be hidden inside that tub and turned back to the door to knock again.

“No, not until you two solve your problems,” Ruby’s voice was serious and stern.

“Problems? We don't have any problem, Rube,” Lena replied even though her spines went cold when a little child figured out the mess between the adults, “Come on, open up.” She twisted the handle. It wasn't locked but she couldn't push it open. Ruby must have had a chair or something blocked the other side.

“Lena, can you please get that for me?” Sam requested, pointing the bathroom robe hanging on the rack. She quickly gave her friend the robe. “And… turn away for a second, please?”

Blushing hard, she took a step back and faced the corner, where the basket with Sam’s old clothes was inside. Hanging above the basket was a belt, it must belong to the old outfit too. Then she saw something moving on the metal face of the buckle and-

_Holy crap..._

She didn't mean to look or stare at the reflection of the woman behind her that was on the buckle. No. But her eyes couldn't turn away once they caught a glimpse of Sam putting on the bathroom robe in the reflection. The twisted image of a naked Sam, sliding her arms into the sleeves, pulling the hems together neatly to cover her gorgeous breasts and abs, tying the robe to secure them. Finally, she grabbed her hair and squeezed them so they would be less dripping.

“Okay, I’m good,” Sam said.

 _I’m not_ , Lena quietly disagreed.

Her friend in the robe walked past her, heading to the door and knocked roughly on it. “Ruby, I’m serious, open up.”

Lena swore she smelled the shampoo scent from Sam’s hair as she passed by and something stroke down to her groin. This was not a good time to be sexually provoked by Sam. In fact, there would never be a good time to be sexually provoked by her best friend.

_Kara turns me on all the time. And she’s my best friend, too._

She gritted her teeth, feeling dirty for not being able to control her lustful urge toward her friends. Consciously wanting to repress her own desire, Lena walked to the other side of the bathroom, picking a dry towel, placed it on the edge of the tub and sat on it. She had taken a bath already, she wouldn’t want to fall into that pool of water again.

“I’m serious, too, Mom. I don’t know what is going on between you and Lena but I feel it.” Ruby’s voice woke her up from the train of inappropriate thoughts.

“Ruby…”

“Stop sulking like children and fix it. I’m supposed to be the child of this family, for crying out loud!”

“Sweetie, listen-”

“Lalalalala-I’m not here-lalalalala-” Ruby’s voice got further and further. “-lalala-I’m outta here-lalala-” The sound of a door being closed loudly came after, cutting off the girl’s ‘lalala’ melody.

That very sound also created a deadly silence inside the bathroom that Lena feared that Sam would hear her heartbeat.

“I’m going to call the hotel, they’ll let us out.” Sam turned around and searched for something, Lena guessing it was her phone. After a long sigh, she wiped her face defeatedly, “Not here. Ruby must have taken it with her.”

“It seems like she has planned to trap us here,” she commented.

“I guess she has.”

The awkwardness stretched out between them like glue. Lena deaded the thought of spending time around Sam saying nothing so she pushed herself to speak, “Sam, listen, back at the gas station-”

“I’m sorry,” her friend said, looking straight at her, “I shouldn't have said anything. It's your personal life, I don't have the right to interfere.” Sam’s regretful gaze shifted to her own hands that were twisting themselves.

“No, it's not your fault. I wanted to talk to you about it but I don't know how and I snapped at you. I’m the one who should apologize. I’m sorry,” she said, standing up to show Sam that she was being honest with open hands.

Sam sighed out a smile and stretched her arms as well, “Friends?”

The word punched in Lena’s guts and she couldn't tell if it hurt worse when Kara said it or not.

Why did she sense the familiarity of being friend-zoned just like when Kara said that to her? How could she be friend-zoned by someone she had always considered as a friend?

 

__________________

 

Sam felt her heart being lifted and dropped in the course of a few minutes. Lena hadn't felt like being pushed and that was good.

The entire evening was a heavy time for her to pass, especially when Lena never showed up at the dinner and the stranger approached the table, introduced himself and took Lena’s seat. Due to politeness and making a good example for Ruby, Sam had to agree to let him sit.

Chad was an interesting individual and she bet someone else would find him fascinating. Not her.

The meal was over and she went to take a bath after Ruby. While she was drowning in thoughts about Lena and how to apologize to her, the door to the bathroom burst open.

In her defense, Sam didn't lock the door because she wanted to be prepared if something happened to Ruby. Her daughter had come into the bathroom to ask for a late treat down at the snack bar, Sam let her take the key.

She hadn't expected to see a flustered and worried Lena charging right into the room. The CEO looked perplexed, then embarrassed, trying to justify the action. Her excuse was even more silly and to be honest, adorable, and if Sam wasn't too surprised she could have teased her more.

Now Lena was standing with her arms opened wide for a hug. Sam was glad that their little bump was solved so easily, it only took an eleven-year-old trapping them in a limited space together.

“Friends?” she said, feeling the irony jab of friend-zoning herself. It was a weird situation where she didn't dare to have any hope for a romantic relationship with Lena, yet her stupid heart was still building a wish that carved into her mind for a dream never come true.

Lena walked into the hug. Sam’s entire senses were tingling with the physical touch and the smell of Lena’s almost worn out perfume. The shorter brunette chuckled, the comfortable sound sent a wave of emotions over Sam and she had to bit her lips to not snuggle her nose into Lena’s hair. It was inappropriate, no matter how close they were, there must be a boundary. Always.

Letting go of the hug that lasted a bit too long, they both giggled. Sam scratched her neck awkwardly, “So… what now?”

“Ruby would be back,” Lena picked the towel of the tub and spread it on the floor right next to the tub, “and we should wait.”

She smiled and walked over to Lena, who sat down on one side of the towel and joined her on the other side. She leaned against the tub and ruffled her dampened hair. “How was your night earlier?’

“I had dinner in my room and that was it,” the black haired woman shrugged, “Your night must be less boring.”

She thought about the dinner. “Not really. It wasn’t the same without you-” she was startled with how sentimental that sounded and added, “-there.”

“I hope Ruby isn’t going to hate me,” Lena said shyly, “I was childish.”

“Hey,” Sam nudged the other woman’s shoulder, “if she hates you, she wouldn’t lock us here. She really loves you, Lena, don’t forget that.”

“I’m glad.” Lena sighed and stretched her arms above her head, “So, what’s for tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow?”

“Ruby told me you had a plan.” The smirk on Lena’s lips made Sam nervous a bit.

“Yeah, I hope you’d love it. It’s a family kinda game.”

“Of course, I’d love to do anything with you,” Lena laughed and then her face dropped into an awkward expression, “in _‘you’_ I mean _‘you and Ruby’_.”

Sam rolled her eyes. “Come on, I’m not that boring. You can hang out with just me just fine.”

“Really?” The tone of Lena’s voice reminded Sam of something flirty and she glanced away from the dangerous physical closeness that could stir up something impure in her mind. “I didn’t know Miss Samantha Arias had a fun side.”

She pouted and broke into a laugh. “We’re going to a family arena close by, spend a day there. I’ve searched for opinions of other families who have gone there, they all loved it.”

“Sounds great.”

A comfortable silence was born in their collective hum.

“You should dry your hair,” Lena suggested and stood up to get the dryer that was prepared by the hotel, “Come on, sit down.” She gestured the stool near the sink.

Sam did what was asked and tried to be calm in front of the fact that Lena was going to caress and touch her hair in a caring way that she always did to Ruby.

_It is normal for friends to dry each other’s hair._

That kind of self-reassurance had bitten on her ass because now her head was filled with images of her drying Lena’s thick, beautiful hair. Running her fingers through the gorgeous raven river that had the privilege of hugging the CEO’s face every day must feel awesome. Sam couldn’t believe that only Lena’s hair was able to drive her nuts like this.

She closed her eyes to avoid further imagination.

“What is it? Is it too hot?” Lena asked, hands constantly ruffling Sam’s hair, pulling the blower away.

Hot? Yes, but not because of the dryer.

“No,” she answered. Sam actually didn’t feel much of the heat. Her senses focused on everywhere Lena touched.

“You were frowning.”

“I wasn’t.”

“Yes, you were.”

“Just keep doing it, I love that.” Sam blushed again for the blatant enjoyment. She needed to practice her skills in casual talking to Lena without expression her dirty desire.

“Okay,” Lena chuckled and continued. “I always wanted to have my hair dried by someone like this.”

Sam grimly sighed. She was fully aware of how distant Lena’s mother always was to her. It was no doubt that Lillian never did this to Lena.

“I’d love to do it for you, if you want,” Sam said and she meant it, without a hint of other motives. She really wanted to give Lena happiness, even through something as small as getting your hair dried. “Just ask.”

Lena smiled in the reflection, “Thanks. I’m happy to have you, Sam.”

“And I, you.”

The time flew seemingly slower. Sam felt the care, the affection Lena had for her. Everything about Lena was boosted up to another level. Her movements, her appearance, her voice, her scent, her breathing. Her heart.

The wild beat inside Sam’s chest must be her own. She wanted to control it, to hide it away so that her initial goal for the trip would not be interfered. Sam wanted to see Kara and Lena happy together like they deserved and besides the ache she had for the CEO, she knew she wasn’t enough for Lena. Her friend had given her so much ever since they met in that hospital twelve years ago and Sam was always in debt of her kindness. People didn’t know or understand Lena at all but Sam did and she wouldn’t let her friend staying aside from happiness anymore.

“Promise me something, Lena.”

The green-eyed woman hummed questioningly, “Hmm?”

“Never give up on happiness.”

The movement in her hair halted for a few seconds before carrying on. “Who said I would?”

Sam turned around and grabbed Lena’s hand that was holding the dryer. “I’m serious,” she stared deeply into her eyes.

Lena’s smiled melt into a sad one. “Then you have to promise me the same thing.”

“Me?”

“You don’t seek for happiness anymore. And don’t lie, I can tell.” Lena smirked smugly. Sam knew she was right.

“Okay then, I promise,” she raised her free hand, poking the smallest finger out, “Pinky swear?”

Lena grinned, hooking her own pinky with Sam’s. “Pinky swear.”

“If Ruby finds us like this, she would roll her eyes so bad.”

“Let her. We’re the childish ones tonight.”

 

___________________________

 

When Lena returned to her room that night, it was already late. Ruby hadn’t actually left the room (surprise!) but was staying on the bed and reading comics until she heard the laughing and murmuring from the bathroom, she removed the chair that was keeping the door closed and let them out. Sam said what Ruby did was worthy of being grounded but it was for a good cause and it was brave so instead, she was off the hook.

She expected herself to fall right into sleep when her back hit the bed but somehow she couldn’t. The talk and the joking with Sam brought back so many memories that Lena had thought they wouldn’t come back.

Mixing among the images of the missing childhood, Lena found the familiar twists of the crush she used to have on Sam. It was the kindness, generosity and pure care from the older woman that had gotten her into a pit of the inevitable feelings. The difference was, back then, they were all pure emotional feelings, now they were still emotional feelings but with a touch of physical urge.

Okay, _many_ touches of physical urge.

It was such a bizarre thing to be turned on by such simple and innocent acts like drying hair and hooking pinkies but she couldn’t deny the weight dropping her between her thighs.

It was the smell of Sam’s hair that lingered in her nostrils stubbornly. It was the accidental flash of nudity from her friend. It was the comfortable talk between them. It was the gap of the bathrobe that always pulled her eyes toward Sam’s chest. It was the feeling of ruffling Sam’s soft hair. It was the way she caught Lena’s wrist. It was the way she stared into Lena’s eyes.

It was an impure innocence.

This was bad.

_I should think of something else. Helicopters or assassination attempts, perhaps._

The fear of flying and getting murdered could only lower her libido a bit before her mind recalled how Sam’s shoulders looked and how they made her spluttering the embarrassing phrase ‘wet alone’.

_Wet…_

It was one way to describe herself right now.

Her hands started reaching down to the uncomfortable wetness in her pants.

Hmm, it had been a while since she last did this.

Lena got to her feet and turned off the lights, closed the curtains and started stripping. Everything was getting in the way right now for the flame inside her. Casting the clothes aside and being in her underwears, Lena crawled back onto the bed.

With one hand on her breasts and the other between her legs, she quickly got into the pace of pleasuring herself. Her mind, her dirty little mind, was filled with Sam’s images, everything that had ticked her off to this level of frustration.

“Sam…” she whimpered, pressing her front down on the mattress, rubbing hard on her spot, teasing herself. If it was Sam, Lena would let her tease like this. If it was Sam, she could tell the older woman desperately how much she needed her. “Sam…”

Her breath became ragging, quickly turning into moaning, louder and louder as she imagined Sam going inside her soft but surely, never hesitated, never shied away. Her hand left her breasts and gripped on the sheets, her teeth clenched onto her arm, trying to keep the crying from being satisfied down even though no one could hear her.

In her mind, Sam was on her, pouring her weight all over her, a devilish smirk spreading across her lips.

 _“What do you want me to do? Fuck you?”_ Imaginary Sam asked teasingly, halted her movements down below.

Her body arched forward as her other hand worked hard against her aching pulse. “Yes, do it…” she encouraged Imaginary Sam, who tilted her head as if to ask ‘What’s the magic word?’ so Lena begged in her tormented breathless voice, “...please…fuck...me.”

Imaginary Sam did as told. Lena came quickly right after, relentlessly, sending twitching waves all over her muscles, straining them to the limit. She must have screamed something because Imaginary Sam was smiling down at her, caressing her face, her breasts, her worn out sensitivity.

Her body flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Imaginary Sam started fading away, making a place for common sense and reality.

_What the heck did I just do? I just fantasied my best friend!_

_I am unbelievable._

If only she could claim to herself that all of this happened just because of her sexual frustration in general. But she knew damn well that it wasn’t just that.

Her heart needed a rest too.

 

____________

 

Sam turned over, trying to get herself to sleep. It had been long since Lena left and Ruby was already sleeping on the other side of the bed.

She started thinking. About Lena.

It was nice that they were no okay again and she even offered to dry her hair off. It felt almost like nothing had happened between them.

Well, that and the strong urge to just pull Lena in for a kiss.

When she held Lena’s hand to ask for attention, they were close. Then the silly pinky swear that only brought them closer. She saw clearly how Lena’s eye sparkled and her irises expanded due to the excitement. Their foreheads almost pressed against each other.

Lena was so close.

Yet so far.

Sam sighed, twirling the lace of the sheet around her fingers. Then she closed her eyes to keep her mind in a limitless visual darkness.

_“Sam…”_

Her eyes spat open.

_“Sam...”_

She frowned and sat up to look around. Walking to the window, she checked if there was somebody on the balcony. There was nobody. She stood still and caught a few breathing sounds. Fast breathing. Like someone was running. She returned to the bed and sat down, waiting.

The breathing kept going and suddenly she felt hot because this kind of breathing could also occur during sex.

 _Am I overhearing someone doing it?_ She thought and pressed her ear against the wall. The sound was still banging into her ears, loudly and clearly like she was in the same room with that person.

But it didn’t come from any room next to this one.

Where could it be coming from?

 _“Yes, do it…”_ The familiarity in the voice sent more heat straight to her groin.

_Is that… Lena’s voice?_

The loud gasp escaped her mouth and she quickly covered it, looking back at Ruby. Her daughter was still sleeping even though the erotic sound was getting louder and louder.

_Is Lena…?_

She shook her head, quickly discarding the thought. Her desire was getting too much right now, creating a dirty version of her friend just to satisfy herself. What was wrong with her?

She threw herself onto the bed, covering her head with the blanket.

The image of a naked Lena with her hand between her legs, whimpering and calling out her name was not a proper thing to have in mind when her own daughter was sleeping right next to her.

_“...please… fuck… me.”_

Sam gritted her teeth, trying not to moan. This Fantasy Lena was being too much right now. The sound was putting her through an erotic field that she couldn’t believe it was happening in her own head. It was definitely Lena’s voice, calling out her name when she came.

_No, that isn’t Lena! That’s all in your head, idiot!_

She could tell her brain that, but who could convince her heart that it wasn’t starting to rebuild the shredded hope of an unrequited love?

The porn in her mind slowly faded away and Sam couldn’t sleep until three in the morning because of the sex drive.

_How do I face Lena tomorrow?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was it too quick?


	3. Boys Like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They went to a family game arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this tho, so I hope you guys would too.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Lena used the napkin to gently wipe her mouth after the breakfast and set it aside. Ruby was sitting on the other side, mimicking her movement with an uncontrollable giggle.

“What’s so funny. Little One?” she asked, picking up her glass of juice and sipped.

“You always eat like a princess,” Ruby copied her and set the napkin to one side.

“It’s just a different style of eating,” she told the girl, who was also drinking juice, sitting straighter just like her. “You seem natural.”

“Am I?” the little girl’s eyes widened in joy, “I can be a princess?”

“You already are,” she winked at her just in time Sam returned from the self-serving bar with two cups of coffee.

“Gosh, the line was so long,” Sam sat down, placed one cup on Lena’s side. “There you go.”

“But I didn’t-” She stared at her friend bewilderedly but the tall brunette shrugged.

“Your daily dose of caffeine. Black-” Sam knowingly said, putting a few cubes of sugar in the cup, “-with two sugar.”

Lena’s heart warmed up at the nice gesture. “You’ve never made me coffee before, how do you know? Did I tell you?”

“No, you didn’t. I just know.” Sam grinned smugly and proceeded to add sugar to he own coffee.

Lena looked away from the beaming face because somehow it reminded her of the late night fantasy that she had created yesterday. Every time Sam smiled, Lena recalled the image of Imaginary Sam smirking down on her, enjoyed seeing her whimpering in need.

The ride to the family arena was normal. Ruby wanted to play some music again and that song with the title ‘Dangerously’ came up again. This time, Sam didn’t change the song and let the car filled with the background alluring melody.

_‘This is gonna hurt but I blame myself first_  
_Cause I ignored the truth_  
_Drunk on that love, it fucked my head up_  
_There’s no forgetting you.’_

Lena’s eyes snapped up at the mirror, just in time to catch Sam’s eyes.

_‘You’ve awoken me, but you’re choking me_  
_I was so obsessed_  
_Gave you all of me, and now honestly_  
_I got nothing left’_

Sam smirked, slightly chuckled and redirected her eyes back on the road. Lena heard her heartbeat start increasing because that smirk she had seen last night.

_‘I loved you dangerously_  
_More than the air that I breathe_  
_Knew we would crash at the speed that we were going_  
_Didn’t care if the explosion ruined me_  
_Baby, I loved you dangerously.’_

The lyrics were painful and heartbreaking but Lena’s heart was nowhere near such pain. She awkwardly shifted in her seat and looked at the scenery through the window. If she heard this song eleven years ago when she first held Ruby in her arms, she would have cried like a baby.

Lena loved Ruby, she really did.

Watching the girl from the first heartbeat in the ultrasound screen to the joyful little human wiggling inside Sam’s belly, then watching her being born, growing and started becoming a beautiful soul was an incredible journey that she was fortunate enough to witness.

Sam had blessed her that, way before she even realized she wanted to take part in such magnificent role.

They were all together.

It had always been.

Like now.

Lena looked around, finding two people who had always been in her life, making her happy and full. And she was happy with them.

Was it already enough?

Lena loved Sam too. That wouldn’t go anywhere. They had this beautiful friendship.

What if there was something more?

_‘You took me down, down, down, down_  
_And kissed my lips quick goodbye’_

Lena looked into the mirror again, found Sam’s eyes, sensing a glance that worthed a thousand words in her brown eyes.

_‘I see you now, now, now, now_  
_It was a matter of time.’_

Sam looked back on the road and then reconnected the gaze again. It seemed like she really wanted to say something.

_‘You know, I know_  
_There’s only one place this could lead’_

Lena agreed. She couldn’t know until she tried something. She was a scientist for crying out loud, she was born to test things.

Why wouldn’t she test this?

_‘But you are the fire, I’m gasoline_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I love you_  
_I loved you dangerously…’_

 

__________________________

 

 

“Wait, what? We have to do a quiz?” Ruby grunted, annoyed by the very first step of the game.

“It’s a fun quiz,” Sam tried to encourage her daughter, “Look, _‘Your correct answers would determine the number of balloons you have’_.” She looked at Lena, mouthing ‘help’.

Her friend smiled in amusement and said to her grumpy daughter, “Hey, we’ll take this quiz and we’re going to answer every single one of them. Okay?”

“We? You and me?” Ruby asked with an excited grin.

“Sure. You, me and your mom,” Lena sent Sam a knowing look and her mind immediately thought about the late night fantasy.

Quickly looking down on the poster with the giant ‘Water War’ headline on it, she reread the rules one more time. Each team would answer a random quiz and get a water balloon for their team. Then they would have a race to the tower. On the way, members of each team would attack each other with water balloons to sabotage the other team. Who reached the top of the tower first would get their hands on the water cannon and fill the huge bottle represented their team. The first bottle to be filled would determine the winner.

“We’re actually playing against each other, Lena,” Sam said and held up the tickets, “I’m in the Red Tornado, you are in the Blue Ice.”

“What about me?” Ruby asked.

“Children under 16 can pick their own team. You’re going to be on my team, right?” she squinted her eyes at the guilty look on her daughter’s face.

“I’d love to, Mom, but the more balloons we get, the bigger chance we have to win. So I’ll go with Lena.” Ruby hooked one arm with Lena’s, “No offense, Mom, but I’m very competitive.”

Sam gave Lena a fake furious look, “What have you done to my daughter?”

Lena shrugged, “It’s my Luthor charm.”

She chuckled, “I’m sure it doesn’t work on me because I’m going to wipe the floor with you two.”

“We’ll see about that.”

Lena was truly smart. Having her on the team was such a blessing. Sam had answered thirty questions but she only got 20 correctly while Lena finished them all in one minute then helped other members of her team.

There were other people participating in the game with them. On Red Tornado, there were Sam, two parents from the same family, Mr. and Mrs. Jones, and two twin brothers. On Blue Ice, there were Lena, Ruby, the Jones children, Brie, Anton, and Hanna.

The teams were given tight suits to change into so that the clothes they were in with wouldn’t get wet. Sam hadn’t really thought about the suit much before she stepped out to the field where they would play and found Lena standing there.

_Heaven forgives me…_

Sam wanted to turn away, she should have turned away but her eyes were glued to Lena’s butt which was always covered in her pants. Sam had seen Lena in jeans before but that could not compare to this spandex wrapping around her curves so perfectly, from her legs to her waist and then up to her breasts and neck.

It got hot all of sudden and Sam felt a bit too suffocated in the tight suit.

_I think I’m already lost._

“Mom, why are you standing there?” Ruby’s voice brought her back to life.

“I’m coming.” She joined her Red Tornado teammates, high-five-ing them as she went.

The game master explained the game rules once again and demanded everyone to play fair.

“Hear that, Luthor?” Sam provoked her friend.

“Yes.” It wasn’t Lena but Ruby answered that.

“Are you a Luthor, sweetie?” she asked with a surprised chuckle.

Ruby only laughed out loud. Sam looked at Lena, whose eyes were focusing on something on the ground rather than her face so she decided to put her head in the game.

The loud whistle was heard and everyone started sprinting to the tower, carrying the water balloons they had earned. With the advantage of the long legs, Sam quickly reached the ahead and starting to face the first obstacle: The Waterfall.

It was a huge wall of a mildly hard surface with little bumps to hold on to and rarely, holes with better grips. A large amount of water was pouring down every second, pushing the challengers down. Sam jumped off from the ground and gripped on a hole she found while her feet were searching for a stable spot. She could hear the others were getting close.

Sam felt her ankle being gripped and yanked downward so she kicked the opponent away. The grip was no longer there. The water was blinding her eyes so she shit them and reached higher to find the next bump. Slowly and steadily, Sam climbed to the top. Below and on her right, there was someone but she didn’t have the heart to kick them down even though it could give her team an advantage.

“Tired yet?” she heard the mocking from Lena and grinned.

“I’m not even sweating,” she replied and leaped to the top, accurately grabbed the edge and pulled herself up.

Lena was right on her heels and Ruby was down behind. Sam was debating on whether or not she should wait and help her daughter, Lena had already run to the next obstacle.

“See ya at the tower, loser!” the shorter brunette taunted.

_I only let you pass because you look great from behind._

Sam took Mr. Jones’ hand and helped him up, then used a balloon to distract a nearby opponent.

“I’ll get them all up. Go!” Mr. Jones gave her a bright grin and gestured behind.

“Thanks,” she said and sprinted after Lena.

The next obstacle was The Valley. You must walk on a narrow bridge to cross the valley. If you fell, the water pool from down under would bring you back to the starting line, which was exactly what nobody wanted.

Sam quickened her pace on the bridge to catch up with Lena, who had almost reached the other end. The CEO jumped to the stable edge and paused, turning around. Being startled by the sudden move, Sam had to slow down to that she wouldn’t crash Lena. She just barely held it together when she stopped right in front of Lena.

The devilish smirk appeared on the CEO’s face was telling Sam that she paused with a plan. Her hand reached the bag on her back and Sam let out a sigh, knowing where this would lead.

“Seriously?” she asked, glaring at the water balloon ball on Lena’s palm.

“Very,” Lena laughed and threw the balloon. Sam shut her eyes, waiting for being attacked. The balloon hit her on the belly, sending her off balance and fell right into the valley. The current drifted her back to the start, making her the last person in the race.

_I wouldn’t hold back now._

She quickly got back on the race, finished the first and second obstacles easily because no one was around to get in her way.

The third obstacle was The Swing. It was quite easy, just grabbing the rope and swinging to the other side and climbing on.

The fourth obstacle was The Maze. Sam really hated finding ways blindly but it was also a luck that she caught up with everyone here. She followed the voices ahead and quickly found the correct path, then finally met her team at the end of the tower.

“You’re finally here!” Ruby shouted from above, waving at Sam. She grinned and clapped her hands.

“Way to go, Rube!”

“Are you cheering for the other team?” one of the twins on her team gave her a puzzled look.

“She’s my daughter,” she responded and started climbing on the tower.

A balloon hit her face, then her head. She let go of the tower to look up and see Lena’s grinning face.

“It’s been a while since I last saw you, Arias,” the CEO smugly taunted while throwing balloons at other team members of the Red Tornado. The Blue Ice was doing the same, sabotaging the Red Tornado’s chances.

“You’re going down, Luthor,” Sam told her friend and took a balloon, aiming right for one of the Jones’ kids, hit him in the face. The poor teenage boy lost grip on the tower and dropped to the ground. “One down, four to go.”

“Should we spread out?” Mrs. Jones asked everyone.

“Yes, they’re about to be out of ammo,” the other twin said and showed his bag full of balloons, “we’re still good.”

Sam took off her bag and gave him, “Use mine to distract them. I’ll climb faster without the bag.”

“Great idea,” Mr. Jones took Mr. Jones’ bag, “The twins and I would do that while you and my husband climb the tower.”

Everyone nodded and got in their position. Sam felt lighter without the ammo bag and she climbed quickly while avoiding attacks from above. The Blue Ice had Lena, which meant they had plenty of balloons. Sam checked to see whose bag was the biggest.

The oldest daughter of the Jones did.

Sam climbed right after her and got on her level. “Hey,” she said, startling the girl. With a quick zip, Sam opened her bag and all of the balloons were falling out. The Jones girl tried to hold them back and lost grip on the climb, falling down to the giant mattress underneath the tower. “Two down, three to go.”

Ruby’s yell was heard down below along with one of the twins’ victorious scream. Sam looked down to see if her daughter was hurt but her baby was only stomping her feet frustratedly. She chuckled and continued. “Three down, two to go.”

Sam saw Lena and the last Jones child getting close to the top. Mr. Jones gestured that he would take care of his own child while Sam did the same with Lena.

 _“I deal with my family, you deal with yours.”_ was exactly what he said. It struck something warm in her heart, knowing that Lena was seen as a member of her family. Or maybe it was because they all acted like a family. Sam did not know but she was happy nevertheless.

She reached the top as soon as Lena did, who was looking at her in surprise. “What? Didn’t see that coming?”

A balloon ball hit her face, sending her off balance again. “What? Didn’t see that coming?” she heard Lena’s mock right above her head and wrapped the woman’s legs with her arms to pull her down along. Lena yelped when her back hit the floor. Sam climbed onto her to keep her from wiggling.

“You are down, Luthor,” she smirked from above.

Lena squinted her eyes dangerously and hooked her left leg, then strategically flipped her over. Sam winced when she was the one to be on the ground with Lena between her legs.

The position reminded Sam’s mind of what she had imagined ever since she realized she was in love with Lena. It sent heat to her chest, her lower belly and of course, her face.

Lena quickly grabbed a water balloon and raised her hand high with a bright grin of victory. Sam only stayed down and stopped struggling to reverse the situation even though she could easily do that.

She waited for Lena’s strike.

It never happened.

The CEO kneeled in front of her with one hand froze in the air, staring down at her with fire in her eyes. Sam didn’t move, letting Lena see what she wanted. It was inappropriate to do so, considering they were “just friends” but Sam couldn’t help her own desire to be looked at by these gorgeous eyes with pure lust.

Gulping down to gain some courage, Sam sat up, supported her upper-body with one hand on the ground and reached for the balloon in Lena’s hand with the other. Their faces came close, stomach against stomach, chest bumping into chest. Sam wanted this so bad.

Lena was blushing.

_What are you thinking, Lena?_

Sam felt her heart pounding hard and she believed she heard Lena’s too. The noise from the race was left out, only Lena mattered.

Suddenly, she sensed a movement and held Lena down with her. A balloon flew right behind Lena’s head.

“Get a room!” The Jones kid, who apparently had defeated her father and climbed to the top, was standing near the cannon, grinning widely.

Sam looked back at Lena and embarrassingly pulled back, giving some distance between them. Lena also turned away and stood up, acting like nothing had happened and rushed to the cannon.

Sam watched them filling their team’s bottle with the cannon and snatched the victory, not even trying to fight back. The thunder in her heart was still on, banging loudly. She could blame that on the race, the competitive environment but she could not explain the swollen heat between her thighs by them.

Lena had done this. Not that she knew. Sam didn’t blame Lena, she blamed herself for getting off her own track of mind. She wanted this trip to bring Kara and Lena together, not giving her more chances to long for something she couldn’t have.

The bell declared Blue Ice the winner. Everyone grunted or yelled but overall they were happy with the experience and retreated to the resting station to take a shower.

Ruby showed her the medal that she had gotten for winning with the biggest smile on her face while they were getting the dry clothes in the locker room. “Mom, look. It looks so shiny!”

She smiled down at Ruby, rubbing her head. “Did you have fun?”

“Of course! I’m so glad you brought our family here.” Her daughter hugged her. “I love you.”

Sam kissed her head, “I love you, too. Now clean up yourself.”

After Ruby had gone into a shower booth, Sam noticed something. Ruby said ‘our family’ like she wasn’t talking only about herself but had included someone else.

Sam’s heart sank as she realized that someone was Lena. Ruby thought of Lena as a part of their little family, probably she always had been thinking so. She really didn’t know how to feel about this. Happy? Surprised? Sad? All of them?

Sam had gotten used to pinning after Lena and never trying to push anything partly because of Ruby. She couldn’t ask her daughter how she would feel about the idea of her mother and her mother’s best friend getting together because it might not happen, also Ruby had never seen anything more than platonic between them.

She chuckled as the realization came to the surface. Ruby probably didn’t even think it that way, just thinking Lena as a family friend.

Usually, at this point, Sam would tell herself that she should keep some distance so that her daughter would not be disappointed by the illusion of a home with Lena in the picture but now, she herself wanted this. She wanted to have Lena in that picture.

And it sounded horrible because she had always wanted to see Kara and Lena dating, right now the vision annoyed her so much that she decided not to think about it.

Since when she had become so selfish? Since when she wanted more than anything she already had?

Sam sighed as she walked out of the shower booth with a towel on her head to dry the hair. Too much thinking would make her tired and the lack of sleeping yesterday had already drained her out. Probably she needed a long sleep. Yes, as soon as they returned to the hotel, she would sleep until the next morning. Not even sky falling would wake her up.

Then she saw in the corner, where her daughter was standing. She was holding a hair dryer, blowing hair for Lena, who was sitting on a chair in front of her. They were chatting about something, laughing and being comfortable around each other. Her heart blossomed in her chest but also melted into a puddle of silent tears.

_Why the heck am I happy?_

_Why the heck am I hoping?_

_Why the heck am I upset?_

She wanted to be in Ruby’s place, to casually ruffle Lena’s hair, to grab her hand like it was the most natural thing to do, to be kissed on the cheeks by those full lips, to hug Lena from behind… It was so immature and embarrassing to be jealous of your own daughter but she couldn’t help this bitter feeling. She was a friend and she was wishing for something more.

It was sad, truly.

It would be sadder to repress those feelings. Sam didn’t have the big urge to see Lena happy with someone else, not as much as before. She wanted to be that person who brought Lena happiness.

Her head had what-ifs and other scenarios that were so dangerously believable.

It didn’t help much when they agreed to have lunch with the other families and somehow everyone thought they were together.

 

***

 

_“You have a wonderful daughter, Samantha,” Mrs. Jones said when they were getting food from the buffet table, “My kids really like Ruby.”_

_Sam smiled, taking a spoon. “Thanks. She’s my greatest accomplishment,” she said with pride, “and please call me Sam.”_

_“To be honest, Sam, I think your family has left an incredible impression on my family,” the kind older woman continued, taking more butter onto her plate, “I’ve always wanted to show my children how a happy family is. They grow up and they tend to forget that.”_

_Sam chuckled, “I know we’re not a standard perfect family but I really appreciate your words.”_

_“Two people loving each other and raising a child together, how is that not standard perfect?” Mrs. Jones laughed out loud, “Don’t give yourself too little credit, Sam. You and your wife did great.”_

_Every neutron in Sam’s brain stopped working for a second before she could splutter, “M-my wife?”_

_“The black-haired woman you’re with. Or you haven’t popped the question yet? Come to think of it, you both don’t wear rings,” Mrs. Jones went on and on about young people not into labeling relationships and not wanting to sign the paper._

_“She’s not-we’re not what you think,” Sam corrected and disliked the fact that she had to explain it, “we’re not together.”_

_Mrs. Jones gave her a knowing look. “Sure…” she winked at Sam and returned to the table._

_Sam paid attention to the interaction between her and Lena, trying not to make it too couply in the others’ eyes. It was hard because it meant she had to stop smiling so brightly, touching her shoulders so naturally or even looking into her eyes. There was a moment that made her forget about the plan, and it happened right after she had gone into the bathroom._

_She saw Ruby was having a glass of ice cream, giggling. Her daughter scooped a spoonful of ice cream and asked, “Mommie, can you get me more chocolate sauce?”_

_As an instinct, she turned around and searched for the bottle of chocolate sauce. But when she grabbed the bottle, someone else’s hand placed over hers. Her heart flipped when she realized it was Lena. Her friend quickly retreated her hand embarrassingly and said, “You’re back.”_

_Sam didn’t understand what she meant so she let it slide, “Do you need the chocolate sauce? Here, take it,” she gave Lena the bottle._

_Instead of taking it, Lena took a step back and smiled, shaking her head, “Nope, go ahead.”_

_When Sam handed Ruby the bottle, the surprised look on her daughter’s face had already told her what she needed to know. Ruby called Lena ‘Mommie’ or ‘Mom’ when Sam wasn’t around and that made others misunderstand the relationship between them. She wasn’t mad, just very surprised._

_Just to think that somehow they were really a family made Sam so happy she could cry._

_If only everything was so easy like that._

 

***

 

“Hey, Rube, can I ask you something?” Sam talked to Ruby when they were outside, waiting for Lena to buy some souvenirs before they headed back to the hotel.

“Sure, Mom,” her daughter answered after licking her ice cream cone.

“Um, have you ever miscalled Lena ‘Mom’?” she tested the water.

“Nope,” Ruby confidently answered.

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely,” her daughter waved at Lena walking toward them from the store, “I call her ‘Mommie’.”

Sam’s eyes widened, “Rube, that’s not right.”

“Why not? She’s my godmother.”

She sighed, scratching her neck. “Yes, but… she’s a single woman. It would make other people think she’s married and that’s inconvenient.”

“I didn’t think about it,” Ruby said, looking down at her feet, “Do you think she’s annoyed?”

“I don’t know, Rube,” she rubbed her daughter’s head.

“Let’s ask her then,” Ruby quickly suggested and turned to Lena, who was holding a small bag of souvenirs, and yelled, “Lena, do you mind that I call you ‘Mommie’?”

The CEO paused on her track and sent Sam a puzzled look. Sam couldn’t hold Ruby back in time and now she was caught in a humiliating situation. She froze on her feet, crossing her arms, prepared for the worst.

“No, I don’t,” Lena casually answered with a shrug and lifted an eyebrow, “unless Sam has another opinion, which I would respect.”

Ruby’s puppy eyes looked up at her, with a weird aura of a powerful human being radiating from her.

“I guess that’s fine…” she said finally. Ruby grinned from ear to ear and hugged her.

“Mom, you’re the best!”

Sam wrapped her arms around her little daughter, feeling glad that Ruby was happy over something like this but also worried that one day this could change.

 

___________________________

 

 

“Mommie, what did you buy?” Ruby asked from the back seat. Lena shoved her hand into the little bag and pulled out three little keychains. “Oh my gosh, they’re adorable!”

She chuckled and gave her all of them. “Pick one.”

“Keychains?” Sam said in the driver’s seat.

“Yes. Kara couldn’t come so I bought her something. Then I decided to buy for each of us.” Lena half-turned around and smiled when she saw Ruby’s eyes gleaming at the cute little figures attached to the rings. “Do you like them?”

“Like? I _love_ them, Mommie!” the little girl giggled and gave Lena back the rest of the keychains after taking one for herself, “I’ll get the lion one, thank you.”

“Lion?” Sam laughed, “That suits her.”

“And you’re a panda, Mom,” Ruby responded.

“Panda?”

“Yep, a panda,” Lena sided with her goddaughter, taking the panda keychain out and hooking it behind the mirror.

“An explanation, please?” her friend asked with a smile, “Is that an inside joke of yours again?”

Lena didn’t answer, just chuckled. It would be a bit nostalgic to bring back the reason why.

It was the first time Lena got sick after knowing Sam. Ruby was only six then. Lena could still recall the image of Sam, who has just gotten back from her late night economy class, bringing her steamy chicken soup while little toddler Ruby clung to the bed, telling Lena about her day at the kindergarten.

_“Mom is a panda.”_

Lena had smiled at that. _“Why?”_

_“She turned into a panda when I got sick. You’ll see.”_

Lena hadn’t understood that until the next morning, when she woke up, a sleeping Sam was found curling on the sofa in her room. Ruby had been tucked in a removable bed placed in Lena’s room as well.

Sam had never left the room, never left her side even though it was just a fever. She’d taken the blanket and covered Sam up to her shoulders but accidentally woke her up. When Sam’s eyes met Lena’s, she saw the dark circles under the older woman’s eyes and immediately understood the metaphor Ruby had used in her childish way to describe her mother.

Ever since ‘panda’ was an inside joke that Ruby and Lena had. They were the only people who had received care from Sam when they were sick. Lena felt privilege for knowing Sam and feeling the love she had for everyone. For someone who always craved for the tender treatment, Lena could find that in Sam, and it was one of the reasons she had fallen in love with her.

‘Panda’ was the first of many visible things that Lena loved about Sam, so it wasn’t just the inside between her and Ruby, it was also her secret. It was silly, she knew, but it was a way for her to keep her feelings in check.

“Mom, play the next song. It’s one of my favorites!” Ruby gestured the player from behind.

“ _‘Boys Like You’_?” Sam read the title and sent Lena a knowing smirk, “Is it that time already?”

“Which boy?” she teased the little girl, who groaned like she was being tortured.

“Ugh, please just listen,” Ruby pouted.

The beat was pretty fun and Lena found herself slowly moving to the rhythm.

_‘I’m in a deep end, cannonball jump_  
_Thinking of your love and my heart beats like a drum_  
_Not feeling guilty, ‘cause the water’s just right_  
_Oh, it might be wrong, might be the time of your life.’_

“Sounds nice,” Sam commented with a smile.

_‘So jump on in with me_  
_And let me set you free_  
_I’ll make you feel like you’re dreaming’_

“And cute,” Lena added.

_‘Try, try, try to follow the rules_  
_I break every one of them with boys like you’_

A thud in the chest startled Lena because the words hit a bit too close.

_‘My oh my, doing what I always do_  
_Yeah, I’m crossing every line to get to boys like you’_

Lena’s eyes instinctively glanced to the side and met with Sam’s. They both spooked themselves and faced the front again.

_‘Boys like you, you, tripping, freaking falling over boys like you.’_

Suddenly the atmosphere heated up inside the car.

The second verse started and Lena swore the lyrics were talking to her.

_‘It’s getting hot out, under that summer sun_  
_I’m not playing games_  
_I’m just a girl having fun_  
_I need to cool down_  
_‘Cause I know we’re just friends_  
_But one look from you baby then I’m falling back in.’_

Lena clenched her hands to steel herself from the embarrassment of being exposed by a song. She really wished that it would end.

_‘What’s a girl to do?_  
_I got it mad for you_  
_You make me feel like I’m dreaming.’_

And the damn chorus repeated again.

Lena thought what was it.

But of course, there was a third verse.

_‘I get a feeling_  
_Looking you in the eye_  
_Know you wanna take a bite of my cherry pie’_

Now she was definitely blushing. Stealing a glance at Sam again, it didn’t help that the older woman’s face was as bright as the sun while the descriptive words were sung in the background.

_‘Get so excited_  
_Boy, you’re making me blush_  
_Let’s just take our time now, there ain’t no need to rush, no.’_

The car stopped at a red light. Time seemed to stop as well when Sam finally turned to Lena with a shy smile.

_‘Why don’t you make a move?_  
_You got nothing else to lose_  
_Just make me feel like I’m dreaming.’_

Lena wanted to follow that advice and leaned over, letting the mood take her. For a second, Sam looked like she would not oppose.

“Try, try, try to follow the rules.” Ruby sang loudly, off-tune from the backseat, startling the adults from their own alluring world. “I break every one of them with girls like you.” She slapped her hands on both of Sam’s and Lena’s seat, startling the grown women again. “My, oh, my, doing what I always do. Yeah, I’m crossing every line to get to girls like you.”

It was too embarrassing for Lena to hold herself together so she missed the part how Ruby altered the lyrics from ‘boys like you’ to ‘girls like you’.

_‘I got that something I know you can’t resist_  
_I’m gonna make you feel it when I blow you that kiss.’_

Sam pressed on the gas to push the car forward like she was racing. More like running away from something.

Lena, on the other hand, didn’t want to run away. She wanted to face her feelings for once, without regrets, without chickening out.

And she planned to do that tonight.

Just like the song had said, breaking all of the rules, crossing every line to get to Sam.

She had never tried to do that before this trip, the time they had spent away from the city and the daily life had woken her up from the fog of neutrality. Lena shouldn’t let such feelings being a memory that never stayed in the past and must act on them.

That was why she asked Sam to join her at the late pool. It was an exclusive feature she had found out when she was checking the room.

“Late swim?” Sam’s eyes almost bulged out of the sockets when Lena mentioned the free service, “No, no, no, that’s for you.”

They were in Sam’s room, waiting for Ruby to get ready for her movie night.

“There are two slots for adult, Sam. I’m not going to go there alone,” she placed two hands on her hips, “This is a fun trip, you need to start having fun!”

“She’s right, Mom!” Ruby said from the bathroom.

“Rube, hurry,” Sam told her daughter and then faced Lena again, “I haven’t gone to the pool for years.”

“And now you should do it again,” Lena shoved her hand in Sam’s suitcase, “it’s the perfect opportunity to use that present I got you.”

Sam quickly pressed her hands on the lid. “Lena, it’s embarrassing!”

“To wear a bikini?” Lena’s eyes cast down on Sam’s ass, “You can’t hide those gorgeous curves forever.”

Her friend blushed furiously, stammering through her words, “G-gorgeous? You just say that because you’re my friend.”

“Sam, why don’t you accept that you’re hot?” Lena asked teasingly but what she said was also the truth.

Sam looked away, scratching her neck. “I don’t want to be hot.”

“Why not?”

“Don’t laugh but I was one of the popular kids back in high school, being hot used to be an advantage to make others feel bad.” Sam sat down on the bed, “I hated myself back then, Lena. I was a jerk, a hot jerk.”

Lena joined her, grabbing her hand and squeezing lightly, “You are not that girl anymore.”

“How do you know?” Sam chuckled sadly, “You only see the modest and failed me.”

“Because if you’re still that jerk, you wouldn’t hang out with a book nerd like me,” Lena wiped Sam’s nose with the tip of her index finger. “Things change, Sam. People change, too.”

Sam shyly glanced at her and slowly let her head fall on Lena’s shoulder. “Thanks, Nerd.”

Lena snickered at that. She nudged against Sam playfully, “You’re welcome, Hot Jerk.”

They laughed, the movement rumbled through their bodies with a comfortable feeling of two souls who understood each other. The sensation of skin against skin, even through some layers of clothes, it was intimate, so much that it hurt Lena’s heart.

When she turned a bit to Sam, her friend also faced her. It made their face suddenly closer. The smile faded from their lips.

If Lena craned her neck, a kiss would definitely happen.

_Maybe I should…_

She tilted her head a bit, experimenting Sam’s reaction. Her friend noticed the movement, gulped and tilted in the other direction, matching Lena’s position for a kiss.

_This is it. This is-_

“Mom, have you s-!” A gasped came across the room.

Lena jumped away when she heard Ruby. Sam did the same and gracefully fell off the bed.

“Yes, sweetie?” Sam’s head popped from the floor, a few strands of hair covering her face.

“Nevermind,” Ruby pressed her lips together and slowly stepped back into the bathroom, “Just pretend like you haven’t seen me, Moms. I’m invisible. Bye!” The little girl disappeared behind the bathroom door, leaving two adults stunned and embarrassed in an awkward silent conversation.

It was so weird to stay around after that little mess, Lena walked to the door. “Well, that's my cue to go.” She twisted the handle.

“Hey, I’ll see you down at the pool, right?” Sam asked, her cheeks were still pink.

“You’re in?” Lena half-smiled.

“Sure,” Sam shrugged casually, “Moms stick together.”

Lena grinned, nodded and opened the door. “See ya,” she said over her shoulder.

The door closed after Lena caught a glimpse of Sam biting her lips, a timid smile lingered on her face.

_Gosh, I hope tonight will go well._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments below!


	4. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night everything happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoy writing this piece even though it's about ReignCorp :D
> 
> I don't own any characters, only the mistakes

Sam was nervous.

She hadn’t felt so nervous for a long time. The last time she was this on edge was when she lost Ruby in the supermarket. The incidence lasted only for ten minutes but it had been the worst ten minutes she had ever gone through. After that, she had thought it was the only thing that could put her out of her comfort zone.

Until now, standing in front of the hall to the late pool, in the bikini that Lena had bought for her years ago. She had a robe over the bikini and a very unsteady nerves.

She wanted to return to her room and hide but Ruby had taken the key and told her that she wouldn’t be back until 10 p.m.

_“I won’t let you chicken out from this, Mom. Mommie is waiting for you.”_

Sam swore that their roles were switched briefly.

The hall was empty, there was barely an employee so Sam felt less threatened by the presence of strangers. She strode along the hall, taking calm steps toward the doors. She wondered if Lena had already been there yet.

_What would she wear?_

Sam sweated a bit at the thought of seeing Lena in a swimsuit. For the record, she had seen Lena in the state of lack of clothes before but none of those times was the CEO’s intention or Sam’s. None of those times was in such a sensitive situation like now.

Maybe she was overthinking things.

Taking a deep breath, Sam pushed a door open, being washed over by the smell of chlorine and the sound of soft music flowing in the air. She searched for Lena but the pool was almost empty. There were a few people sitting at the bar, some were relaxing in the separated hot tubs, some were lying on the chairs, probably taking nap. No one was noticing her.

Sam casually walked to the nearest pool that no one was in and sat down on the edge, letting her feet dip in the water. It was very warm. There was a sign on the wall said ‘Mineral Pool’.

_Cool, I’ve never been to a mineral pool._

Placing her hands behind her back to support the upper body, Sam leaned backward and inhaling the scent of mineral, getting dampened in the moist atmosphere. It was relaxing indeed, to be quiet and calm like this. She couldn’t remember when was the last time she truly enjoyed a night without thinking and worrying about reality. 

She heard footsteps coming close to her and sat back up. Unconsciously, she really wanted to know what Lena would wear. No doubt that it would be an amazing outfit, Lena wore everything beautifully.

But appearing in her sight wasn’t Lena. In fact, it wans’t even a woman.

“Hey, there, we meet again,” the guy from the elevator was grinning down at her, showing his abnormal white teeth, “Is this fate?”

“Fate is a big word. Good evening… Chad,” Sam felt so lucky that she remembered his name because it would be weird and impolite if she didn’t. “Late swim, too?”

Chad hopped down to sit next to Sam, making her a bit uncomfortable because she honestly didn’t expect to see him again. She shifted strategically to the left, making some space between them. “Sure, why not? Exercising a bit, checking out new people,” he said, dashing a meaningful look at Sam, “running into you.” She shuddered. “Where have you been all day? I didn’t see you at the lobby.”

Sam mentally asked herself why this guy said it like he was intentionally finding her today. It was a bit bizarre and honestly, creepy. “I was away with my family.”

“Your daughter? Ruby, right?” Chad squinted his eyes and grinned again when she nodded, “where is she? Why isn’t she here protecting her mom?”

“I don’t need protection, especially from my own kid,” Sam said with a hint of annoyance, hoping that he would catch it and flee. But of course, he didn’t.

“Why wouldn’t you? Don’t you know single moms are seen as easy targets?” A glint of unfriendly tease gleamed in Chad’s eyes. “They’re emotionally starved and would love to have strong shoulders to lay their heads on.”

Sam frowned, “That’s not true.”

“Oh, it’s the truth,” Chad shrugged, wiggling his brow at her suggestively, “don’t play hard to get.”

What did this guy think he was? Her hands balled up into a fist and she was aiming for his stupid jaws when she heard a voice calling her.

“Sammy, there you are.”

The fury inside her hands melted into slight shiver of excitement and surprise when she saw Lena walking to them, a smirk on her face. Sam wasn’t sure if it was a smirk because her eyes immediately fell down onto Lena’s outfit. It was a black one-piece swimsuit with deep cuts at the waist and between the breasts. A robe hanging on the back of her elbow, two glasses of cocktail were being held by her hands.

Sam’s mouth dropped. She must look ridiculous but she didn’t care because Lena looked smoking hot.

Lena walked past Chad, crouched down next to Sam and gave her one glass. She froze a bit but still took the drink anyway.

“W-wait, you’re the girl in the elevator, right?” Chad asked, stuttering as his eyes roaming up and down Lena. Sam just wanted to strangle him.

Lena turned to him, the friendly face was still on. “Yes.”

“You know Samantha?” his eyes glowed up in a sinful way that Sam was sure his mind was going through the mud.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Lena turned to Sam, positioning her face suddenly so close with hers and Sam stopped breathing for a second. “Right, Sammy?”

She gulped away the urge to drool. “Right. She’s my-”

“-girlfriend,” Lena finished up her words and gave Chad a look.

While Sam nearly choked on the drink she hadn’t even drunken, Chad’s eyebrows rose to his hairline. “Wh-what? You’re…” He stared at Sam, then at Lena and back at Sam in shock, “You’re dating a woman?”

“Is that a problem?” Lena casually asked, wrapping an arm around Sam’s neck. The sensation of Lena’s bare arm touching her bare neck was insanely good, Sam found herself relaxing under the touch.

“No, of course not,” Chad hopped off the edge, “I just… You two are staying on different floors so I thought…”

Lena laughed and kissed Sam’s head, sending heat wave across Sam’s chest and face, then responded, “We can’t let Sam’s daughter hear us, especially at night.” Lena gave Sam a knowing smirk, “we might get _loud_.”

Sam’s soul literally left her body. She couldn’t even hear what Chad was saying when he staggering on his feet away from them as Lena pulled her closer into her chest, giving him the impression of a couple.

When Chad was far enough, the embrace around Sam’s neck loosened and she could breathe again. Lena set the robe and the cocktail on a table nearby and stepped into the pool. Sam quietly did the same and joined her, the heat still hadn’t gone away from her face, her neck and her back. They both sat down on a built-in bench inside the pool, leaning against the edge and stayed silent for a long moment.

Sam wanted to say something but she didn’t know what. It was odd to keep quiet around Lena.

The CEO suddenly chuckled. Sam looked at her and snickered along. The tension and embarrassment started fading away as they both cackled like two crazy hyenas.

“Why...are...we...laughing?” Sam asked between laughter.

“I...don’t…know.” Lena’s answer made the situation even funnier. Their weirdness caused some stares from the people and slowly they stopped laughing. “I couldn't believe he fell for that.”

“Well, you were very convincing,” Sam said, letting her head fall back, “Thanks.”

“He was really bothering you, heh?” Lena lifted an eyebrow.

“Well, yes. He didn’t seem so pushy the other day,” she replied as her eyes went along the line of Lena’s shoulders. The water was reflecting the soft purple and yellow lights on her ivory skin and flickering occasionally in her eyes, creating a mirage of grey and light green in them. Lena seemed surreal. “How did you know?”

“You were frowning,” Lena pointed at between Sam’s brows, “the kind of frown you always do when you find kale in the salad bowl.”

Sam grunted. “Yeah, kale.” She took a deep breath and looked away to say, “You look nice.”

“Really?” There was some teasing in Lena’s voice. “You look hot.”

Sam’s head snapped back at her friend with a startled look. “Wh-what?” The grin settled on Lena’s lips indicating that she was enjoying a lot. “You’re messing with me.”

“No, I’m confirming what I said earlier,” the CEO placed her arm on the edge and supported her cheek on her palm. This position made her lean closer to Sam and she found herself staring at Lena’s chest shamelessly. Then she looked up at Lena, who could not possibly miss the stare and didn’t seem to be bothered.. “You are hot.”

Sam blinked. Maybe she was fooling herself but… it seemed like Lena was flirting with her, straightforwardly. Sam gulped, awkwardly glancing away from the unusual aura of Lena that she only found around business handlers and other clients. And Kara. “Thanks for the cocktail.”

Sam didn’t mean to sound distant but her voice came out like that. The painful twist in her chest was reminding her that Lena was in love with Kara. This flirty exterior was what Lena always gave Kara. It was so clear that Lena liked the reporter.

Why was she doing this now to her?

_She’s bored and lonely._

A voice rang in her head.

_She’s confused._

Sam sighed, sensing the CEO moving away from her. Stealing a glance, her breath caught in her throat when Lena turned her back on Sam. The swim suit was she wearing didn’t cover her back. Sam could see the butter-smooth skin and the little mole right on her lower back. She licked her lips, turning away from the temptation of checking Lena out freely because her heart was so in pain, on the contrary of what her body was reacting to the exposure of skin.

_This isn’t for you, Sam. This is for Kara._

“I just ordered more cocktail for you,” Lena returned to her with a neutral expression on her face. The CEO paused a bit before continuing, “I’m sorry about the play from before. Pretending to be your girlfriend was the first thing that came up in my mind when I saw you being uncomfortable.” Sam stared at her, surprised. “If I did anything wrong, just tell me.”

“No, you didn’t,” she said, licking her lips again, “I’m glad you kinda cut him off permanently. I don’t like his teeth.”

Lena laughed softly and Sam hated how quickly she melted under that sound. Everything about Lena would make her fall into the pit of hopeless feelings. How did she know they were hopeless? She had been living with them for over ten years and only realized they were there when it was too late.

When someone wanted to approach and wished for a relationship, she always told them that she had Ruby and wanted to spend all of her heart for her daughter, not for anyone else. But she was only fooling herself because her heart always had Lena, and pinning after her helped Sam staying away from the dating world.

“I hope you don’t hate my teeth,” Lena teased.

“Lucky for you, I do not,” Sam smiled, “I don’t hate anything about you.”

A devilish grin spread on Lena’s lips. “I eat kale. You hate kale.”

Sam rolled her eyes playfully, “I like the way you eat kale.”

Lena laughed again, then sighed into a smile. “I like everything about you too, Sam.” Her green eyes sparkled in a strange way, more focus and attentive than usual. “I...like you.”

The world stopped moving for a second so that Sam could die in Lena’s voice. It was so low and soft, almost like a whisper. It woke the deepest spot in Sam’s soul and gave it a ray of light.

Does she really mean what I think she does?

The hope blossomed in her chest like an evergreen rose. It was so good, just like what she had ever been dreamt of.

So it couldn’t be true.

Lena must have meant it like between friends. It hurt but it was true. Sam shouldn’t expect more because she knew who was holding Lena’s heart.

She smiled despite the jab in her eyes, “I like you too.”

 

___________________

 

Lena froze when she saw Sam’s strained smile. She really didn’t know what to make out of it. All of the courage she had collected to confess had gone, doubt and fear filled in the void.

This was the first time ever Lena had acted so flirty and confidently to Sam. She usually did this to other people, especially to those who she was interested in. Now she wanted to show Sam that, but it looked like the older woman was very foreign with such treatment.

Lena was a Luthor, she noticed the tone in Sam’s voice when she vocally complimented her. Sam seemed… upset. Which was strange because Lena didn’t know what she did wrong.

Was it because she was too forward? But how was she supposed to address the matter if nothing was leading to it? Lena had thought a different approach could make out a reaction from Sam so that she might know if there was a chance with Sam.

She was just so confused. So she stopped being forward and just said what she wanted to say. The words she had kept silent for over ten years, through every relationship she had been in, through every opportunity she had had, through every moment of sudden intimacy that fate had given her, she had said them to Sam, begging for closure.

But Sam didn’t give her closure.

Why?

Was it because she was confused?

Or…

Was it because Sam hated the idea of being with Lena?

Lena dreaded the thought. She knew it was a chance for that, and her confession might ruin the friendship they were having.

Then why was she still doing this? Why was she still seeing a ray of hope?

Maybe it was the trip, the family theme of the previous two days. Lena wanted a family, a simple but happy one. With Sam and Ruby, she could have it. She didn’t want anything to sabotage the little happiness she had found.

She looked at Sam, who was sipping the second cocktail of the night with a delight look on her face. All of the years she had known Sam, the woman never had an actual good time, as far as she knew. Lena had asked Sam about the people pursuing her and always received the same answer.

_“It won’t work.”_

It was the only mystery of Sam that Lena could never figure out. When Ruby was still a baby, it was understandable for Sam to not want a new relationship but now, Ruby had told Lena about her wish seeing her mom start dating again and yet, Sam never opened up. She wondered why.

“How have you been lately?” she asked, taking a gulp from her own glass, “Since I bought CatCo, we haven’t had a chance to hang out.”

Sam hummed thoughtfully and shrugged, “More work, I suppose. It’s nice that you trust me enough to put L-Corp in my hands, Lena, but I can see why you didn’t have time for social activities when you were the CEO.”

Lena shook the glass gently, staring at the ice. “I’m sorry. Because of me, you’re busier and no longer have time for Ruby.”

“Hey,” Sam turned to her, placing one hand on her wrist, “it’s okay. I volunteered, remember? I gotta pay up for the house anyway.”

She sighed, sending Sam a soft scolding look, “I told you to let me buy it off.”

“And I told you not a chance. You have given me and Ruby so much, I could never let you buy anything else for us again.” Sam tilted her head and smiled, “We’re not your responsibility, Lena.”

Somehow, the statement hurt her. It was the truth and also not. Lena had always considered Sam and Ruby her responsibility, it was her job to take care of them, even though they could do it on their own. She wanted to know that they still needed her, wanted her in their lives because she couldn’t bear the thought of Ruby or Sam saying they no longer needed her.

Lena understood it was irrational but she knew her life would become empty without the Arias.

“I know,” she nodded, turning away to hide the tears that were waiting to fall. She put the glass on the floor and splashed water onto her face, pretending like she was about to swim. The mineral liquid covered up the track of sadness in her eyes pretty well because Sam didn’t seem like she noticed. “Let’s swim around. It gets boring sitting.”

“Sure.” Sam placed the glass back and dived into the water, heading to the other side.

Lena’s eyes fell onto the curve of Sam’s ass. She had seen it through the reflection and her imagination could not build such fine feature even though she had seen Sam wearing tight jeans plenty of times.

The real stuff always beat fantasy.

That pain in her chest subsided temporarily during the swim. Lena knew that once she got back to her room, being alone would bring it back. She would cry, but that was for later. Right now, she wanted to enjoy this night with Sam.

That was she thought she would be spending the night alone.

Turned out, Ruby had gone back to the room before Sam and presumably had gone to bed.

“Rube, open up,” Sam said, knocking on the door to her room. They were both standing in the hallway in swimsuits with a robe outside. Lena didn’t know why she had followed Sam up here but she was glad that she had.

“Sam, Ruby must be sleeping. It’s past her bedtime already,” Lena reminded her friend.

Sam sighed, crossing her arms. “You’re right. I’ll go to the lobby and get someone to open the door.”

“Or…” Lena trailed off awkwardly, feeling like she was doing something shady, “...you can stay in my room.”

The face Sam made was unforgettable. It was a comedic mixture of surprise, shock and horror. Lena sensed the blush growing on her cheeks under the scrutinizing stare from the older woman but still acted like she hadn’t just invited Sam to stay the night with her.

“That's…” Sam looked at everything but Lena, shifting constantly on her feet, “I can't bother you.”

“Bother?” Lena shook her head, “No, you could never be a bother. There is too much space for me alone to stay in anyway. And it's getting colder. Come on.”

Sam thought really carefully and finally nodded.

The way back to the elevator was scarily quiet. Lena didn't know what to say. _‘I’m so glad I get to stay with you’_ sounded weird and _‘I won't bite’_ was so cringy. She pressed her back against the elevator wall and waited.

Suddenly Sam chuckled when they just set foot inside the cabin.

“What's so funny?” Lena asked, thankfully that Sam had given her an open gate to chat.

“We’re using the elevator.”

“So?”

“Your room is one floor below,” Sam shook her head slightly, “Using the stairs would probably take less time.”

Lena smirked, “You really want to go to my room, don’t you?”

She was amused by how the faint blush ran across Sam’s cheeks for a moment but it didn't stay long. The elevator doors opened, revealed a rather familiar face.

“Oh, it's you, hi.” The guy from before who had been shamelessly flirting with Sam ever since he laid eyes on her was standing outside wearing a tux. He looked like going somewhere. “Hi, Sam’s girlfriend,” he said as he walked inside.

Sam stepped closer to Lena and gave her a look before lifting her arm. Understood, Lena slipped herself into the embrace. Being so close to Sam was starting to get dangerously addictive. It made her think about the moment when they were positioned very sexually on the top of the cannon tower back at the Water War arena and recently, the almost-kiss just in the afternoon.

It sent heat straight down to her lower belly and pooled at her groin.

“I just realized we didn’t introduce ourselves,” he spoke, clearly staring at the closeness of the women, “my name is Chad.”

“Lena,” she politely replied, snuggled deeper into Sam as she lifted her hand up to her shoulder and intertwined her fingers with Sam’s. The gesture was quickly responded beautifully and Sam even gave her a little squeeze. “Nice to meet you.”

“The honor is on me,” Chad fixed his dashing watch on the wrist, “I’m going out.”

“At this hour?” Sam asked, leaning comfortably against Lena and the CEO almost melted instantly.

“There’s a casino near by,” Chad smirked, stepping aside after hearing the bell as the cabin reached the second floor. With a dramatic bow, he said goodbye and even added “You girls have fun. Not too loud!” when they walked past him.

Lena knew that she had told Chad about the ‘being loud’ thing but the fact that he winked at her as if he expected them to be ‘loud’ tonight created a little tornado under her skin.

Nothing would happen tonight.

She was sure of this. Sam didn’t want it.

It was all just an act.

It was still an act after the elevator doors had closed, Sam’s arm was still on Lena’s shoulders.

It was still an act even when Lena slid the key card by the lock, sensing a small movement above her head that made her think Sam was smelling her hair.

The act dropped when the door closed, Sam’s arm slowly fell from her shoulders, the heat from the taller woman’s body left her personal space. Lena realized she still wanted the act to go on, so she could bathe in the warmth and scent of Sam, someone who clearly didn’t think of her that way.

It didn’t explain the tension she felt between them and she needed answers for the questions she couldn’t ask.

“You should get changed,” she said, walking to the suitcase, “just wear my clothes.”

“Thanks,” Sam replied softly and sat down on a chair.

Lena fished out two pairs of cotton pants, two sweater and gave her friend one of each. “If I knew you were going to see what I sleep in, I’d have brought something better.”

Sam snickered, taking the clothes, “I actually saw what you wore to sleep when you were sick, Lena. It’s fine. It’s a good thing you don’t sleep nude.”

Lena’s eyes met with Sam’s. She lifted an eyebrow questioningly and added a smirked, “Okay, does that mean you expected me to sleep nude?” Sam’s mouth dropped so comically that Lena had to added, “You perv!”

“No, no, no, no, no! I didn’t mean that!” Sam got to her feet, scarlet cheeks glowing and hands waving wildly, “I-I was trying to say that it would be weird because you wouldn’t bring any extra clothes and I can’t sleep if you’re not wearing anything- that sounds stupid. C-can you forget what I just said? And get changed? Please?”

She chuckled, standing up to go to the bathroom. Another tease was at the bridge of her lips but seeing how flustered Sam was, Lena decided to drop.

The shower didn’t take long. Lena wouldn’t plan on letting Sam out there alone while she was in here naked, being a bit hot and bothered. It would be the formula for disaster if she kept seeing Sam in those damn bikinis for longer. Lena cursed herself for buying them for Sam to wear but actually she just wanted to take them off.

She shook her head, putting a towel over her head and opened the door. Her pace stopped when she found Sam slouching on the chair, eyes closed. In her hand was the book Lena had brought to read that she had put on the table. Holding her breath, Lena stepped closer to the woman and gently shook her shoulder.

Sam’s eyes popped open, staring into Lena’s with the primeral surprise and then the gaze melted into a relaxed smile. “Hey,” she said, the voice was dyed with tiredness.

“Get changed and then sleep,” Lena advised.

Sam stood up, stretching herself and disappeared into the bathroom.

Lena continued to dry her hair with the half-dampened towel, mentally reminding herself to get the hair dryer after Sam was done. Being in the room alone for helped calming the improper urges inside her a little. She killed the time by checking the work updating emails from Jess, then casually scrolling through the news.

Stifling a yawn, Lena squeezed her eyes shut and arched her back.

“You look even more tired than me.” Lena turned around. Sam was grinning at her, wiggling the hair dryer on her hand. “May I?”

She put the phone back on the table and walked to the bed then sat down. “Yes, you may.” Closing her eyes, Lena sensed the movements behind her as Sam started combing her fingers in her hair, gently shook the locks. Everything was so nice and soft, it made Lena feel at ease and safe, like she was being wrapped in the warmth of secure. They didn’t say anything for a few minutes.

“Your hair is thicker than Ruby’s,” Sam commented when she waved the blower across Lena’s nape of her neck, “but as soft. I’m jealous.”

“Hah, it bothered me a lot when I was at school. Also I had hair fall,” Lena shivered, thinking back on the days she always found hair on her pillow after waking up, “I swore I could make a voodoo doll out of the hair I lost then.”

Sam laughed, running her thumb on the hairline behind Lena’s right ear. The simple touch ruined Lena’s effort to distract herself from Sam and she found herself completely awake due to one very conscious part of her body aching. “That’s gross and impressive, Lena.”

“Don’t make fun of me or else you’ll find yourself with a dashing pixie cut next morning, Sam,” she threatened half-heartedly, “My hair is fine now, let me do yours.”

“Wait,” Sam stopped her and started doing something on her hair.

“What are you doing?” she asked, glancing at the mirror in the room and saw Sam was taking several locks of her hair up. “Are you … braiding?” she gasped with excitement.

“Yes, genius. Now stay still.” Lena grinned and stopped moving even though she couldn’t wait to see the finished product. “Ruby used to love me braiding her hair.”

“And now?”

“Not anymore, I suppose. She outgrew it.”

“Well, I love it.”

“You haven’t even seen what I’m doing.”

“Who cares, it’s been so long since somebody braided my hair.”

A beat of silence drop to the ground. Sam continued to braid, not pushing further into the matter. Lena knew that she was being sensitive and was grateful of that.

“Done,” Sam stepped back.

Lena quickly grabbed the tail and pulled it over her shoulder. “It looks so beautiful. Thanks, Sam.”

“No need to thank me. Just dry my hair,” the taller woman sat down on the bed and ruffled her hair suggestively.

Lena took the hair dryer and started blowing Sam’s hair. The smell was boosted in the air, attacking her nose and brought a smile to her face knowing that Sam had used her shampoo.

“You smell nice,” she teased.

“I used your shampoo. Of course, I smell nice.”

“Does that mean I always smell nice?”

“Yes.”

The simple answered made Lena blush. “If you like it, I’ll give you a whole set on your next birthday.”

“That’s too long. I’ll just come to your house and steal every hygiene product you own.” Sam laughed, shaking with joy.

“You’re saying like I don’t welcome you into my house with open arms, Arias,” she flicked Sam’s ear.

“You never hug me when I visit, only Ruby, just saying.”

Lena turned off the dryer and wrapped her arms around Sam’s neck. Sensing the other woman’s back tensed up, she teased, “Are you jealous of Ruby?”

Sam cleared her throat but didn’t say anything.

Lena took the opportunity to whisper in her ear, “I’ll hug you like this whenever you come from now on, is that okay?”

Slowly, Sam’s hand reached to hook on her arms. The touch was shy and timid, just like her voice. “Promise?”

“Promise.”

They didn’t move. Lena closed her eyes, drown in the familiar scent of shampoo from Sam’s hair. It was a good thing that she was hugging Sam from behind because she had no idea what kind of expression she had on her face right now. Every breath she took pushed her chest against Sam’s back stronger, craving closeness. She instinctively squeezed the embrace for the last time and let go.

Until they were completely apart, she still felt Sam’s fingertips following on her skin like she didn’t want to let go.

Lena went on to dry Sam’s hair again, pretending like they hadn’t just had an odd moment of physical intimacy even though her heart was the thundering proof against that.

When Sam’s hair was dry enough, Lena turned off the dryer and started braiding. After a few failed attempts to keep the locks together, Sam started laughing. “That tickles,” her friend twitched from left to right.

“Stop squirming,” Lena grunted, struggling with the uneven locks, “I’ve never done this before, okay.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to do it for me.”

“Oh, shoot. I can do this,” Lena proudly claimed, “I’m a Luthor.”

 

___________________________

 

 

Sam felt a bit sorry for laughing but she couldn’t help it when she looked at herself in the mirror. A bunch of hair was braided (ungracefully) on the left side of her head while there was a huge lock on the right side left untouched. The braid tail was hanging loosely on her forehead and she couldn’t tell how Lena got it up there.

“That’s mean. You’re mean,” Lena pouted, crossing her arms on the bed.

“I’m sorry but-” Sam cackled again and dropped on the bed, hugging her belly, “-this is iconic!”

“Stop laughing,” Lena wacked her shoulder.

Sam still couldn’t stop herself and was only provoked to laugh louder seeing how embarrassed Lena was. “I-I can’t.”

She didn’t feel Lena climbing onto her stomach and only realized it when the CEO clasped her hands over her mouth. “This is war,” Lena warned, “You want to laugh? I’ll make you laugh to death.” She started poking Sam’s sides.

But here was the thing: Sam was not ticklish there. So she laid back and smirked as Lena struggling to tickle her. She had to admit that Lena was so adorable and she was enjoying the view so much.

“You’re not ticklish?” Lena commented after the failed attempts, sitting up straight with a puzzled look.

“Nope. But I bet you are,” Sam replied and mercilessly crawling her fingers on Lena, who immediately shrunk herself down from the attacks, laughing out loud.

“N-no! Stop!” Lena cried out during her uncontrollable cackling.

When Sam felt like Lena was slipping away from her reach, she pulled the CEO down on the bed and took turn to be the one on top of her. With this position, Sam had a huge advantage from above and grabbed Lena’s wrists to pin down on the pillow, stopping the younger woman from shielding herself.

“Gotcha,” she said smugly, holding Lena down.

Lena was panting from all the laughing, cheeks pink and chest heaving. The smile was still on her face and her eyes were sparkling. Only now Sam realized she was lying between Lena’s legs nearly putting her upper weight on the CEO. The position was rather embarrassing.

“Yeah, you got me,” Lena spoke breathlessly, more like whispering.

Sam was from 0 to 100 on the horny scale and honestly it didn’t help at all when her face was this close to Lena’s. Her entire body froze and she didn’t know what to do. Lena looked up at her, waiting.

The only thing in Sam’s mind right now was pressing her lips onto those beautiful red ones and let the world be damned. That aching pulse at her groin was telling her to do it, to be selfish and greedy for once. But she took a deep breath and slowly sat up, letting go of the grips around Lena’s wrists.

Not for me.

Something happened.

Something happened _very quickly_.

As soon as Lena’s hands were free, one of them reached up to Sam’s sweater and grabbed the material while the other cupped her neck, both of them pulled Sam down. Her body responded to the sudden force and the desire of its own, only to explode when her lips met with Lena’s.

A satisfied grunt escaped her throat when she tilted her head and let her tongue traveled into Lena’s mouth. One of her elbows supported her weight as her other hand reached down to Lean’s side, pulling the woman closer to her. Sam smiled into the kiss when she sensed Lena’s hands crawling to the hem of the sweatshirt and started touching her stomach suggestively.

Their tongues collided, teeth clashing and created a sexy rhythm of raw need. Lena moaned and moaned again, that sound alone almost made Sam combust.

Lena arched up, her legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, pulling Sam aggressively toward her. Sam responded with moving her lips to Lena’s jaws, nibbling impatiently at her earlobe as she lifted her hips to thrust sharply back onto Lena again, earning another moan.

“Sam…” Lena called out her name when Sam felt her hands had already lifted the sweater up to near her shoulders, “...off.”

Sam pulled back and pulled the sweater over her head and exposed her naked upper-body to Lena’s hungry eyes. The shyness she usually had around the younger woman had disappeared, giving space for the primeral and ancient need of sex. Still, she held her breath when she found Lena staring.

It had been nearly twelve years since the last time someone saw Sam naked. Self-conscious and doubt started creeping on her. “It’s not pretty, I kno-”

“No.” Lena’s hands skirted up Sam’s belly, “I didn’t think you’d look this beautiful.”

It was probably a compliment out of politeness but it still brought a grin onto Sam’s face. She tenderly crouched down and started kissing Lena again. The happiness blossoming in her heart right now didn’t only come from the fact that she was having Lena under her like she had always dreamt of but also because she had a reason to believe that maybe there was hope for her.

Rational thoughts went away when Lena cupped her breasts, a gasp of surprise and also pleasure was swallowed by Lena’s hungry lips. Every ounce of blood in her body rushed to the pulse beating between her thighs, pushing her to follow the need.

A sudden sound startled both of them. Sam pulled back and stared at Lena for a second before turning her head to the source of the sound. Lena’s phone was vibrating, the screen blinking, the ringtone echoed in the air.

Sam faced Lena again, getting panic over what she should do. Green eyes were sending her a confused look as well.

“Y-you should get that,” she shyly glanced away, “it could be important.”

_It could be Kara._

Sam’s heart stopped when the thought ran in her mind. She rolled to a side, giving Lena the space to sit up and got her phone.

The first thing she did was searching for the sweater in panic, in fear. The sudden wake up call had kicked something into her foggy mind due to lust. Sam put the clothes on, her hands started shaking.

_What was I doing with Lena?_

_I want Kara and Lena together._

_Why did I do that?_

Shame and guilt started grabbing her chest. Lena’s conversation with the person on the phone could not distract her from the reality of what she had done.

Sam had told herself to stop wishing, hoping. She could never compete against Kara in Lena’s heart, why the heck had she started something like this? Lena had kissed her first but the person who couldn’t control herself and proceeded to strip off first was Sam.

This trip was meant for Kara and Lena to be together. Her eyes darted from object to object, everything in this room was booked for Kara and Lena. How could she forget that?

Had she let her desire flood her mind?

Or was she actually selfish?

“It was Jess.” Lena’s voice reminded her of the reality. “She wanted to tell me about the press- are you okay?” The CEO was staring at her in concern.

“I… yeah. I was-” Sam sat back down on the bed, “-thinking.”

Lena sat down as well, her fingers playing with each other. “W-were you thinking about earlier?” Sam still saw the blush on the younger woman’s cheeks.

“Yes, it was…” Sam couldn’t help but stared at Lena’s lips again, “...unexpected.”

“Good unexpected, I hope,” Lena bit her lip. Gosh, please.

“We should talk about it,” Sam concluded, then quickly added, “tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Lena cleared her throat, “and now?”

“We sleep.” One of Lena’s eyebrows lifted up questioningly. Sam blushed, quietly adding, “just sleep.”

After a weird long pause, Lena fell onto the bed. “Alright, goodnight.” She reached to the side to turn off the lamp.

Sam followed suit and shut the lamp on her side.

“Sleep well.”

 

________________________

 

 

Lena couldn’t sleep as fast as she had thought.

With such a big sexual urge in her system, she usually had to release herself to easily fall asleep.

And she could have had that just a few minutes earlier, her tongue was still in Sam’s mouth and her hands were already on the woman’s chest. It was so hot and she was sure that soon enough she wouldn’t be able to sleep any time soon.

Well, the latter was still true.

Of course, Lena didn’t expect Sam to jump on her as soon as the call ended but she hadn’t thought the older woman to completely stop their previous activity. When she found Sam wearing back her sweater, something seemed wrong but she couldn’t figure out what it was.

Maybe Sam was really tired and wanted to prepare better.

Lena tried hard not to think about the possibility that Sam might regret everything because the moment their lips touched, Lena could not be any clearer about what she wanted.

She wanted Sam, like she had always done for the past years.

She wanted to be with Sam in the way they had always been and more.

If Sam didn’t want the same, then everything was now a huge mess.

But Sam had been so passionate, so eager and so into it when she let Lena look at her bare chest. What went wrong?

Lena expected to find out about it in the next morning.

When she woke up, Sam was still sleeping. Lena knew it because her peaceful face was right in front of her eyes. In fact, Sam was lying very close to her. The morning light lazily walked through the curtains, lightening up the room and created a glowing halo around Sam as the light wrapped her up from behind. Her hands rested between them, folding calmly near her mouth.

Lena’s eyes traced a line across Sam’s lips, the taste of last night was still lingering on the tip of her tongue. It felt so surreal and yet real. She wasn’t even sure if it actually happened. But the feeling was still there, when Sam was grinding between her thighs. It was still beating the pulse of need and now Lena didn’t know how to make it subside because it was triggered every time she looked at Sam.

This was terrible.

Their friendship was at stake. But it would be worth it if they talked it out.

 _When_ they talked it out.

“Sam,” she called softly, not touching the other woman yet, “wake up.”

Her eyebrows furrowed slightly but Sam still didn’t wake up.

Lena tried again, this time moved herself even closer to Sam. “Rise and shine.”

Brown eyes slowly opened. At first, the irises were still pretty wide and lost focus. Then, they shrunk after a few blinks.

“Good morning,” Sam spoke, her voice was rough and deep.

“Good morning,” she replied, smiling.

“What time is it?”

“Wake up time.”

Sam chuckled. “No, I’m serious. What time is it?”

“Why don’t you see for yourself? I’ll go brush my teeth,” Lena stuck out her tongue and hopped down off the bed to go into the bathroom.

The day started out normally.

Then it was almost too normal.

The kiss happened between them almost vanished from the conversation and Lena didn’t know when to bring up when they returned to Sam’s room to get Ruby. With a little child around, the subject was completely forgotten.

The trip back to National City had no hitch, nothing special happened and Lena spent most of the time sleeping due to the lack of rest and the exceed activity from the previous day.

“Ruby, get inside and water the plants for me okay? I called Rachel already. She’ll be here soon.” Lena was woken up when she heard Sam. “I’ll drive Lena home. Later sweetie.”

She rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock when the car started moving again. “It’s 8 p.m already?”

“Yes, sleepy head,” Sam teased and rolled up the window. “You’ll be sleeping on your expensive comfy bed in no time.”

The atmosphere shifted easily to awkwardness when they had nothing else to talk about except for the late night affair.

“Sam-”

“You have an early meeting tomorrow, right?” Sam asked, not looking at Lena.

“Yes.” She sat straighter. “Listen, about last night-”

“Oh yes, I bought a box of kale chips for you.”

“Thanks. I want to talk ab-”

“Also-”

“WOULD YOU JUST LISTEN?” Lena raised her voice and sighed when she saw how shocked Sam looked, “I’m sorry but I really want to talk to you about something. One thing.”

Sam’s lips pressed together uncomfortably. “I know.”

“Then why did you cut me off earlier? It’s like you don’t want to talk about it,” Lena laughed humorlessly.

“I don’t.”

The answer left her spines cold. “W-what?”

“It was … not right,” Sam painfully said, gripping the wheel, “it shouldn’t have happened.”

A huge knot was strangling Lean’s throat. “And how did you figure that out? When your tongue was in my mouth or when I had my hands on your boobs?” she asked bitterly.

Sam blushed, still refused to look Lena. “It wasn’t supposed to happen.”

Lena took a deep breath and spoke, “Don’t say it like you regret it.”

Sam didn’t answer. Silence had never been this hurtful.

“There was something, Sam. I felt it,” she admitted, feeling the sting of tears in her eyes.

“I…” the older woman hesitated, giving Lena the faintest ray of hope, “... shouldn’t feel it.”

“But you did.”

Sam stayed silent again. It started driving Lena mad.

“You want me to forget it, fine. Can you at least tell me why?” she was tired. Sam was the last person she expected to give her such pain of rejection. “Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it’s not you. It’s me,” Sam said, winced then continued, “I’m not… enough.”

“Bullshit,” Lena scolded, “you’ve always been enough.”

“No, you don’t understan-”

“No, _you_ don’t understand!” she snapped, “what I told you at the pool, I meant it.”

Sam’s eyes went wide for a second and then turned into a frown, “You were confused. W-we were on a trip together and you saw how happy we were-”

“Stop,” Lena raised one hand, “I don’t need excuses. My feelings, I understand them. I don’t want a lecture.”

“I didn’t mean to lecture or tell you what to do.”

“Yes, you did.”

They stopped talking for a moment, chewing on their thoughts.

“What do you mean you’re not ‘enough’? What is ‘enough’? How is ‘enough’?” Lena asked, trying not to snap.

“Kara,” Sam answered simply. “She’s enough.”

Lena chuckled, then laughed out loud in a bitter way. “It doesn’t make any sense.”

“One day it will,” said vaguely the driver.

“You’re confusing me, Sam, and I’m quite smart.”

Sam smiled sadly, making a turn to the right, “Yes, you are.”

“Why Kara?”

“She can give you everything you need. A friend, a family, a believer.”

“Ridiculously how the same could be said about you,” Lena sighed, letting herself feel the pain.

“I made this trip for you and her.”

Lena glanced at Sam, hoping to find a sign of lies but her heart sank due to the lack of it. Sam was telling the truth because finally, she looked into Lena’s eyes. “Why?”

“You both clearly have feelings for each other.” The way Sam said it like she was watching an animal being butchered. It reduced Lena’s trust in the words. She had lived in a house full of liars and Sam was not a good liar. “You two are perfect for each other. I won’t get in the way.”

Ironically, Sam had always been in the way, only now Lena realized it. She had thought she didn’t have a chance with Sam and had to look for another person who brought her those feelings. Kara was that person.

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore,”Lena finally said, respecting Sam’s wish even though her heart was breaking apart.

Sam didn’t say anything else, put on the music. Lena was not in the mood for music but she didn’t oppose. Better to have something to kill the time before they reached her home.

The upbeat music echoed through the silence, separating the women with their thoughts.

_‘Waiting for the time to pass you by_  
_Hope the winds of change will change your mind_  
_I could give thousand reasons why_  
_And I know you, and you’ve got to.’_

Lena felt attacked by the lyrics and couldn’t help but frown.

_‘Make it on your own, but we don’t have to grow up_  
_We can stay forever young_  
_Living on my sofa, drinking rum and cola_  
_Underneath the rising sun_

_I could give a thousand reasons why_  
_But you’re going, and you know that_

_All you have to do is stay’_

She glanced at Sam, feeling glad that the song was screaming out her heart.

_‘A minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking_  
_So stay.’_

Sam stole a side glance and immediately darted her eyes back on the road because their eyes met.

_‘All you have to do is wait_  
_A second_  
_Your hands on mine_  
_The clock is ticking_  
_So stay.’_

She felt the car moving slower. It didn’t matter. The time was running out.

_Please, Sam, say something._

_‘Won’t admit what I already know_  
_I’ve never been the best at letting go_  
_I don’t wanna spend the night alone_  
_Guess I need you, and I need to’_

Lena’s heart felt the invisible grip of sadness, so strong that she knew she had to play neutral even better when the knot in her throat was getting bigger.

She could not cry right now.

_‘All you have to do is stay_  
_A minute_  
_Just take your time_  
_The clock is ticking_  
_So stay._

_All you have to do is wait_  
_A second_  
_Your hands on mine_  
_The clock is ticking_  
_So stay.’_

The car halted in front of the building where Lena lived.

Nobody said anything when the song was still on with that begging tune telling someone to stay. It was coming close, the final moment when nothing could be reversed.

_‘Stay…’_

The last beat of the song passed by, Sam pressed the button to stop playing music. Silence took over once again.

“We promised to not give up on happiness, didn’t we?” Lena asked, no hint of bitter or sarcasm.

“We did.”

“Looks like you didn’t keep that promise, Miss Arias,” she opened the door and stepped out, “Goodbye.”

Lena didn’t look back when she closed the door.

Lena didn’t cry when she walked into the penthouse.

Lena only broke down when she realized how much she was actually, still and always had been, in love with Sam, who would rather see her be with another person. What they had in the trip had been her dream but it wasn’t just a dream about a happy family. She wanted a happy family with Sam.

And now it was nothing more than just a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the events were still good, understandable at least.
> 
> Leave comments below!
> 
> And don't kill me!


	5. Idiots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam finally met Lena again.
> 
> Kara had her first appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, I had fun brainstorming for this chapter haha.
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

Sam gently closed the door of Ruby’s room, turning to the hall and walked downstairs. With a quick gesture, she switched off the lights, let only the dim light in the living room lead the way.

Going to the cupboard, she got herself a glass of red wine and returned to the living room, settled down on the sofa. The exhaustion came knocking again in her mind and she rubbed her temple with the free hand.

It had been a week since the trip.

It had been a week since the last time she saw Lena in person.

Lena hadn’t returned to L-Corp for the paperwork and Sam wouldn’t be surprised that she sent Jess to collect them just to avoid her.

Even now, when she had thought that things were fine, things weren’t. Inside her chest, there was a giant hole of something irreplaceable. If it was before, Sam wouldn’t have to worry about meeting Lena tomorrow or sending Lena emails.

But now, all she saw or heard that involved the CEO always had the phrase ‘you didn’t keep that promise’ appearing. It wrecked her soul in the most gentle but cruel way, reminding her that in Lena’s eyes, she was a promise breaker.

Lena didn’t know that Sam had stopped trying to find happiness elsewhere because she already had it with Ruby and a life with Lena, even though as a friend. The trip had turned her into a more selfish person, wanting something out of reach, something wasn’t rightfully hers.

_‘Looks like you didn’t keep that promise, Miss Arias.’_

Sam shut her eyes and sighed. She knew Lena was right. What would it make her if she actually kept the promise? Should she pull Lena into her arms and say that Lena was all she wanted? All she had ever wished for?

How could she do that after seeing how much love and care Lena had for Kara?

Who immediately gave a reporter free access to her office after a few times they met?

Who bought flowers to flood somebody’s office for a ‘thank you’?

Sam remembered how she had teased Lena about that, hiding the jab in her heart realizing that another person was stealing her friend’s heart. It had happened many times in the past yet she couldn’t get used to it.

Now her heart had already been ripped open, Sam didn’t know how she was still holding up until now.

She couldn’t even cry. She had no time to cry. Work, daily life and exhaustion had successfully kept her from thinking about the trip, about Lena or doubting her decision. It would be really easy to fall back into the loop because the news had been talking about Lena and Supergirl meeting each other very regularly in the past week. Pictures of them, with Supergirl hovering outside CatCo’s balcony to chat with Lena Luthor standing on the balcony, a smirk on her lips were all over the magazines.

Sam sipped the wine and wanted to get drunk for once. Her tolerance for alcohol was always ridiculously well, she hadn’t been drunk her whole life. Everyone was envious of this, calling it her superpower. Sam didn’t need to be super, she just wanted to get drunk, to forget the painful lump in her throat like a normal person.

A glass of wine didn’t ease the thirst, Sam decided to get the whole bottle. “Bottom’s up,” she said to herself and chugged the whole amount down in one go. She dropped on her back and took up the length of the couch by stretching her legs. The bottle was put back on the table.

Her phone lit up. An email was received.

Sam checked and saw it was an invitation from CatCo.

 

**_‘Dear Miss Arias,_ **

**_We would like to invite you to the 8th Annual Summer Party organized by CatCo Media which is held in 24th July, 2017 at Kingsley Grandhall, National City._ **

**_CatCo’s Annual Summer Party is an event for employees and everyone is encouraged to bring companions. If you’re going to bring your kid(s), please inform us before the date above._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **  
**_CatCo Media.’_ **

 

The party would be held by CatCo, which meant Lena and Kara would be there.

Sam knew that she didn’t want to go but as the CFO of L-Corp, CatCo was a part of L-Corp’s investment, she had to come or else the press would give Lena a hard time. They always dug every little negative detail to wreck Lena’s face on the newspaper. Sam had spent more times than she could count discussing tactics in the PR room to help Lena avoid such things. Ever since Lena bought CatCo, it was easier but also harder because people always analyzed Lena’s moves.  
Sam opened her calendar and ticked the date on it, then replied the email, telling CatCo that she would bring her daughter.

If she couldn’t face Lena alone, maybe Ruby would help her.

 

__________________________

 

 

“Someone’s hungry,” Lena talked to the woman in front of her, who was already half-way through her potstickers.

Kara swallowed the food and grinned, “Sorry, I just really love potstickers. Thanks, by the way, for always including them in your parties.” The reporter pushed her glasses up higher on her nose bridge. “Are you expecting someone?”

Lena smiled, shaking her head, “Not really. Why do you ask?”

Kara gestured her hand, “You’ve been checking your watch. A lot.”

She chuckled, putting her hands behind her back. “Just keeping tracks of the time.”

Kara hummed, not pushing the matter. Then she waved at someone with a grin and said, “Sam, hi!”

Lena immediately turned around and, guess what, Sam wasn’t there. She then spun back and gave Kara a hard glare.

The blonde shrugged innocently. “I thought that woman was Sam.”

“Not funny,” Lena crossed her arms.

“You’re waiting for her,” Kara cheekily commented, hitting bullseye.

Lena rolled her eyes, “She’s invited to this party, Kara. I’m not expecting something bounds to happen.”

Her friend placed an elbow on the stand, squinting at Lena questioningly, “Okay, I know this isn’t an appropriate place and time but I have to ask, what happened between you two?”

Lena looked at the fountain inside the hall and sighed. “Nothing.”

“‘Nothing’ can’t make you sigh that way,” Kara smiled understandingly, “If you want a listener, I’m right here.”

She looked at Kara, the friendly reporter whose faith was harder than steel, who had constantly made her feel wanted, needed and loved, who had made the void in her heart smaller. Falling for Kara was natural and easy.

Lena had fallen in love with someone who wasn’t Sam.

“Thanks, Kara, but really, nothing happened,” Lena stubbornly deflected the subject. It was still too soon for her to talk about the mess in her heart.

“Well, I miss Sam,” Kara honestly spoke, the smile faded a bit, “I haven’t seen her after the trip. We did talk on the phone last night but something came up and she had to hang up.”

Lena turned away, taking another glass of wine. “That makes two of us.” Then she realized she had just given away the fact that she missed Sam but Kara didn’t notice. Or she did but ignored. “Have you seen Supergirl? She said she’d be here. I invited her too.”

Kara stood up straight and waved her hands randomly, “I think I saw her flying around. She’s patrolling, just let her do her job.”

“Right,” she chuckled, “I just hope she wouldn’t feel weird after all that articles about me and her dating.”

Kara shook her head constantly, her cheeks grew pink, “Nope! She’s totally cool. Like cool with dating or not dating. You or not you. She’s cool, in general.”

Lena smiled at the flustered reporter. Kara Danvers was such an adorable sunshine. She was kind, friendly, trusting and brave. Lena was drawn to her almost like gravity, and she believed everyone would fall for the blonde. Kara Danvers was that lovable.

_“Kara, she’s enough.”_

Sam’s voice echoed in her mind. Lena still couldn’t figure out what the older woman meant by ‘enough’ because Lena had never compared Sam with anyone whom she found interesting. Sam was just Sam, the person who had always been in her heart. Others came and went but not Sam.

Sam was always enough.

_“You two are perfect for each other.”_

She shook her head, getting rid of the haunting voice. Lena wanted to forget the feeling that there was more than just words in what Sam had said because it might hurt her more than it already had.

“Ruby, hi!”

Lena heard Kara’s joke and rolled her eyes. “Kara, it’s not funny.”

“What’s not funny?”

She had never spun herself faster. Ruby was actually standing in front of her, wearing a cute fluffy purple dress, grinning from ear to ear. “Hi, Rube! Not having you around is not funny,” she corrected, knowing that if Ruby was here, her mother must be around too. She looked up and found the person never went away in her mind, “Good evening, Sam.”

Lena tried not to notice Sam’s outfit but heck, she always looked good in vest and pants. Gulping away the wrong lust, Lena sent Sam a friendly smile, to which the taller woman responded, “Hello, Lena.”

Her body reacted to that low tone almost too quick and it embarrassed her how much she wanted Sam. “You’re late.”

“I’m sorry,” Sam gestured Ruby, who was already in an excited conversation with Kara, “Ruby’s team got into the final round of championship so they celebrated a bit.”

Lena let out an understanding ‘ah’. She noticed that Ruby had a game today and had debated on whether or not she should come to watch but she excused herself with the preparation for the event and didn’t go. She hoped that she got to talk and apologize the little girl later. “It’s okay. Congratulation.”

"Thanks."

"When is the final game?"

“Tomorrow afternoon," Sam replied and then stayed quiet.

It got awkward pretty quickly when only two out of four people in a circle talked. Lena pretended like the wine in her glass was super interesting and kept staring at it while Sam stood not too far from her, two hands in the pockets, which Lena found incredibly sexy.

And torturous.

“Sam, I’ll borrow Ruby for a second because we have found the pudding bowl,” Kara announced, wrapping her arm around Ruby’s shoulders. “Just enjoy the party without us, okay?”

Before Sam had the chance to say anything or Lena could excuse herself to come along with them, Kara and Ruby made a beeline for the dessert table. She brought the glass to her lips and started sipping her drink as slow as possible.

“How are you?” She looked up when Sam asked. Her friend was looking down at her feet.

“Um, I’m okay,” she cleared her throat and let the hand with the glass rest on her other hand wrapping herself, “You? I mean you and Ruby.”

“We’re okay.” Sam finally looked at her and a shy smile appeared on her lips, “So… you and Supergirl.”

Lena’s heart sank at the implication. She lightly shook her head. “Those stupid headlines. Don’t tell me you believe that.”

Sam shrugged, hiding a sigh but obviously failed, “It’s your personal life. I don’t have a say in it.” Her voice was soft but it was choking Lena’s heart. “I’m just curious about the nature of the relationship.”

The fact that Sam acted like she had nothing to do with Lena’s love life but still wanted to know about it pissed Lena off. It saddened her but also made her upset in a strange way. She wanted to grab Sam’s shoulders and shake some senses into her.

“Why do you care?” she replied with a cold question and immediately regretted it when she saw the shameful look on Sam’s face.

“I’m sorry. You’re right, I shouldn’t ask you that,” Sam scratched her neck shyly, her shoulders rose higher as if she was trying to make herself smaller. “I-I should go.”

As soon as Sam turned away, Lena couldn’t stop herself but reached out and grabbed Sam’s sleeve. The taller woman stopped short, turning around and stared at Lena, bewildered. Knowing that her action had possibly caused Sam uncomfort, Lena gulped and retreated her hand. “I apologize for snapping at you.” She gave Sam pleading eyes. “Don’t go.”

They said nothing for nearly a full minute. Doing nothing but looking into each other’s eyes. Sam’s mouth seemed moving but no sound came out. Finally, Sam nodded with a smile. “Okay, I’ll stay.”

Somehow the sentence meant more to Lena than usual. Clearly Sam didn’t mean the way Lena was thinking about but she fooled herself anyway.

While neither of them started talking about a new subject, two people approaching them.

“Miss Luthor, Miss Arias, good evening.” The woman smiled politely at them and they greeted her the same. “I’m Beatrice Jules, from Woman’s World Magazines and would love to have some answers from you on the matters regarding women in our society today. Do you mind?”

It was not the time for creating good press but Lena was a Luthor, she shouldn’t turn down requests like this. “Sure,” she said, “What do you want to know?”

“Friendship between powerful women, Miss Luthor,” Beatrice declared and turned to Sam, “I’ve heard about the friendship between you two, especially after the misunderstanding of lead poison. One CEO, one CFO, how did that happen? How did you meet?”

Lena tried not to frown. Sam gave her a look and opened her mouth, “We met a long time ago, that’s all I can say.”

Knowing Sam’s intention to not reveal the real story, Lena backed her up, “It wasn’t a huge story to tell, actually. We just clicked.”

“We did,” Sam repeated, standing a bit closer to Lena’s side.

Beatrice nodded, scribbling down on her notepad and continued, “How close are you? I’m talking birthday parties, pyjamas sleepovers and bridal showers kind of close.”

“Well, like what they say, we braid each other’s hair,” Sam said. Lena didn’t miss the faint blush ran across her cheeks and felt warm inside. At least that night still had some effects on her.

 _We kissed._ “Literally,” Lena added.

_We had something._

_I’m in love with her._

_I’m in love with my best friend._

_And she doesn’t know it, she doesn’t care._

The conversation flew by, Lena didn’t remember what she had said, just knew that she had worked with Sam beautifully and created a good impression on the interviewer.

Beatrice was about to leave when Ruby ran to them, joyfully told Sam about the incredible dessert she had tried.

“Mom, you’ve got to try it!” Ruby pulled Sam’s hand and the CFO gingerly followed.

“She is Miss Arias’ daughter, isn't she?” Beatrice asked Lena, a glint of interest gleamed in her watchful eyes. It brought out the defense in Lena.

“Yes, she's off limit, unfortunately,” she softly said.

“Oh, I just want to know her view of your friendship,” the interviewer didn't shudder in front of Lena, to which she would give some credit, and proceeded to approach Sam and Ruby. “Miss Arias, can I ask your daughter about the subject we’ve been talking about?”

“Female friendship?” Sam cautiously checked and nodded when Beatrice confirmed again her intention.

“Hi,” the interviewer crouched down a bit and greeted Ruby, “may I know your name?”

“Ruby Arias,” the girl answered clearly, not being shy, “what's your name, Miss?”

“I’m Beatrice Jules, call me Beatrice. Can I ask you a question?”

“What about?”

“Your mom and Miss Luthor here,” Beatrice gestured Sam and Lena, being very direct to her demand. Lena crossed her arms, carefully watched the interactions. “Is that okay with you?”

“Sure, ask me.”

“What do you think about their friendship? Do you learn something from it? How does it affect you?”

Ruby tapped her chin thoughtfully and Lena had to smile because Sam did the same when she was thinking about something seriously as well. “I want to have what they have one day.”

The answer startled Lena, she unconsciously looked at Sam, who was still staring at her daughter and the strange woman. Lena felt foolish for being spooked by something nobody noticed but if she could wish for herself, she wouldn't want Ruby to go through such a painful experience like this ever.

“And what is that?” Beatrice smiled.

“It’s love,” Ruby shrugged casually.

Lena’s jaw dropped to the ground and she was sure she caught a gasp somewhere near Sam. The interviewer tilted her head, confused and turned to give both Sam and Lena a questioning look. Even with her quick wit, Lena couldn't come up with anything to save that while her brain was drown in the little happiness that Ruby believed they loved each other. In a way.

“Do you mean ‘family love’?” Beatrice corrected, facing Ruby again.

Ruby’s eyes lit up for a moment and the little girl nodded, “Yes, that too. I mean, we are a family. They're my moms.”

Lena choked on surprise. Sam half-turned around, sending her a nervous look. Could it be that she didn't want Ruby to really think they could be a family? Lena didn't know what to think or to do. For the first time since years, she found herself completely dumbfounded.

“Moms?” The interviewer slowly turned around, didn’t even try to hide her excitement. “Am I hearing this right, Miss Luthor, Miss Arias?”

Sam sent Lena a panic stare. Lena could only grinned strainly like an ididot.

“Are we having a trouble here?” A familiar strong voice came for the rescue. Lena let out a relieved sigh and the grin became more natural.

“Supergirl! Thank you for coming.” She stepped to Sam, giving the hero the spotlight and prayed that the interviewer would forget about the previous incident.

“Supergirl!” Ruby shrieked in joy, running to the hero, “Mom said you’d be here.”

The golden-haired alien laughed and rubbed the little girl’s head. “Someone told me that I have an adorable admirer here. Hello, Ruby.”

The 11-year-old hopped constantly back to Sam, yelling, “She knows my name Mom! Supergirl. Knows. My. Name!”

Sam grinned happily down at her little girl. “That’s amazing sweetie.”

Ruby then turned to Lena, “You heard that, right, Mommie?”

“Yes, very clearly, Rube,” Lena spontaneously answered and mentally face-palmed herself for not noticing Ruby had just called her ‘Mommie’.

The grin grew wider on Beatrice’s face, sending waves of fear into Lena’s chest. She didn’t want Ruby to be involved in the mess she called her life. Ruby was still a kid, she didn’t deserve to be hunted down by tabloids and paparrazzi just because her mother had a connection with a Luthor.

“Hey!” Supergirl suddenly said very loudly, “isn’t Miss Luthor your god-mother, Ruby?”

_Oh dear Lord, thank you Supergirl._

“Yes. That’s right!” Sam jumped in, seemingly as relieved as Lena, “How do you know that?”

Supergirl laughed, waving her hands, “Oh, Miss Luthor told me once. I heard from Kara that Miss Luthor always spoils Ruby while Miss Arias being the bad cop and they even have a bet on whether or not would you two make it official before her 16th birthday.”

“E-excuse me?” Lena’s eyes almost fell off the sockets because apparently Supergirl didn’t really help her with that kind of information. Next to her, Sam only shyly looked down.

The air became awkward, at least for her and Sam. Ruby looked like she had all the presents in the world, even fist-bumped with the hero of National City. The Kryptonian’s smile faltered when she saw the look on both Sam’s and her face, quickly clasped her hands together with a grin, “So...anybody wants to see freeze breath?”

Before any reply was said, a loud explosion could be heard near by. Everyone was alert.

“Everybody, get shelter, I’ll be right back!” Supergirl said before taking off. The cape billowed furiously as she disappeared behind the giant window.

Lena quickly called her secretary. “Jess, I need you to bring everyone into the safe room, especially Ruby.”

“I will, Miss Luthor,” Jess answered shortly and led Sam’s daughter to the back. Many guesses were told to do the same, they followed Jess, murmuring. Sam was walking after them when she paused, turned around.

“You’re not coming?” she asked Lena, full of concern.

“I have to check the alarm and make sure that whatever is going on, we’re not the target. You should go with Ruby.” she answered and ran to the side door. Sam wasn’t going after her.

Running on heels was a bit difficult when you were in a hurry. Lena took a sharp turn to the monitor room down the way. Kingsley Grandhall was familiar to her because she had hosted many events here before she took over L-Corp. She found the security man, told him to join everyone at the safe room.

“I can’t Miss Luthor. You can’t be here alone,” he hesitated at the door.

“Just go, I’ll stay with her.” A voice cut through and Sam appeared behind him.

While Lena didn’t know what to say, the security man said he would stick around just in case he was needed.

Sam closed the door and sat down on the chair, grabbing the mouse to start checking the security cameras.

“What are you doing here? I told you to stay with Ruby!” Lena crossed her arms, glaring at Sam, who was still paying attention to the screens more than her.

“Ruby and everyone is in the safe room. You need somebody with you,” Sam answered, still not looking at Lena.

“Well, as your boss, I’m telling you to join your daughter. I can handle this.”

“I know you can, and as your friend, I won’t let you deal with this alone while I go hide in a corner,” Sam lifted her chin and gave Lena an honest look, “I said I’ll stay.”

Lena turned away, pretending like the words hadn’t touched somewhere deep in her soul. They both didn’t say anything while Sam continued checking the cameras. Finally, she stood up and said, “It’s clear. We’re not the target.”

“Then we should tell everyone,” Lena walked to the door. Sam didn’t oppose, quietly followed her.

A gun shot was heard, spooking both of them.

Sam quickly pulled her back to the monitor room and stepped to stand in front of her. Out of instinct, Lean fought the gesture but Sam held her tightly so she stayed put.

The door to the monitor room slowly open, a gun barrel appeared firstly. Every ounce of blood in Lena’s body went cold when three gun men appeared in sight, each wearing a black mask. How could the attackers be here? Sam had checked the cameras, nothing and no one was around.

“Hello, Miss Luthor,” the gunman in the middle spoke, pointing the machine gun at her. Sam moved a little bit to the left, blocking the aim. “I knew you’d be here.”

Lena wanted to step aside but Sam didn’t let her. “Sam, they’re here for me.”

“Over my dead body,” Sam grunted, her body became tensed.

“No, think about Ruby,” Lena knew it was dirty to bring up Sam’s biggest love to make her stand down but if she was the reason everyone got hurt, she couldn’t live with it. “Please…”

Sam hesitantly stepped aside, one hand grabbing Lena’s. She gave Lena a stern look, “You’re not alone.”

Lena gulped and nodded. Then she turned to the gunmen, putting on the cold voice of a Luthor. “What do you want?”

“Your life, of course.”

The answer brought fear to her heart. Not for herself but for Sam. These people came for her, after they had her, what guaranteed they wouldn’t hurt Sam?

“Let’s take this elsewhere, gentlemen,” she told the men.

Sam’s grip tightened around her wrist. “No, what are you doing?” She shouted at the men, “Tell Lex to fuck off!”

“Lex?” the three men laughed evilishly, “we don’t work for Lex. We’re here to kill Lena Luthor because she fired us and shut down our projects!”

Lena steeled herself when she heard Lex wasn’t the one behind this. “You used to work for me?”

They took off the masks. She realized they were scientists who had created a mass murder bio weapon under Lex’s instruction and fortunately hadn’t had the chance to use it when Lena took over L-Corp. She had ordered the employees to stop working on it. These three men refused and fled before the police came. Their faces now were having purple dots on them, a sign of chemical intoxicated. Apparently they wouldn't live for long anymore.

“What projects?” Sam asked.

“J309 and H351. You told us they shouldn’t be done, Lena Luthor. We’ve spent years of our lives for them and you shut it down without giving a shit!” the first gunman held up the gun, aiming at Lena’s face.

“Wait!” Sam yelled at them, “Lena didn’t do it. I did.”

_What?_

“Sam, what are you talking about?” She pulled Sam’s shoulder, forcing the taller woman to face her, “I said that to them. It was on me!”

“I signed the decision to shut it down, remember?” Sam pointed at herself, announcing loudly, “I destroyed the work, I fired you all. If you want vengeance, shoot me.”

“No! I’m the CEO. Shoot me!” she argued.

“She spends time at CatCo more than at L-Corp. Shoot me.” Sam didn’t back down.

“I still control the work at L-Corp. Shoot me.”

“Shut up! Both of you!” the middle shooter screamed, “Let’s shoot both of these bitches and be done with it.”

In that moment, Lena acted instinctively. She tried to push Sam to her back, praying that even at this close distance, Sam would have bigger chance to survive.

Maybe Sam didn’t love her but it was okay, Lena wanted Sam to be safe and take care of Ruby. Ruby needed her mother. Lena had cheated death so many times already.

She had accepted death if it meant life for Sam.

But apparently Sam thought the same.

The CFO wrapped her arms around Lena, exposing her back to the gun barrels. She embraced Lena to tightly, facing Lena directly. In the final moment before the guns went off, Sam mouthed a sentence that was only a whisper but it was deafening, silencing the sound of machine guns going nasty on her back.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Lena couldn't think straight from that moment on, not even when the red cape appeared in her sight, blocking the bullets heading their way, not even when she was brought to the police cars to check, not even when Supergirl was telling her about the background of the incident.

“...they have a secret source of financial support, the police is on that. I have my doubt on- hey, are you okay? Are you still in shock?” the hero placed one hand on Lena’s shoulder, asking with a worried voice.

“N-no, I’m fine,” she replied, looking down on her hands, “Thank you again for saving me and Sam.”

“I almost didn't get here in time,” Supergirl crossed her arms, thinking.

“Wait, is Sam okay?” Lena stood up, frantically searched for her friend, “I haven't seen her since the medics came.”

“She’s fine so far. You should go check for her,” Supergirl pointed her thumb towards a car at the back.

“And Kara? Is Kara okay?” Lena asked again, “and Ruby? Everyone?”

“Yep, they're all okay,” the Kryptonian smiled confidently, “Miss Arias was trying to save you when I came. It was brave. Tell her that.”

Lena then turned to where Sam was standing with an officer and Ruby. Her heart was still beating so fast. The memory of Sam’s lips moving was still imprinted heavily in her mind. What she said in that horrifying moment, Lena believed it was the truth.

She wasn't fooling herself.

Sam did love her.

In a way.

But she could mean it differently.

She had to ask.

“How are you both feeling?” she spoke when she came close enough, “Not too scared, I hope.”

“Mommie!” Ruby ran to her and threw herself in Lena’s arms, “Oh my God, I’m so worried when Mom left for you and didn’t come back. Are you okay? Did the bad guys hurt you? I know Supergirl saved you both but I still have to know!”

Lena crouched down, squeezing the hug and reassured the little girl, “I’m fine. I’m so sorry for making you worried.”

Ruby pulled back, her eyes started watering, “Don’t do that again, please. We’d be sad if anything happens to you.”

The guilt of letting herself in harm’s way rose inside Lena’s chest. Tears began to form in her eyes as she rubbed Ruby’s head lovingly, “I won’t, Rube. I’ll always be here.”

“Ruby, can you let me have a moment with Lena?” Sam said from behind, “Can you wait for us with Agent Danvers?”

“Aunt Alex!” the sobbing girl immediately became a joyful one when Kara’s sister appeared in sight. “Supergirl knows my name!”

Lena quietly watched as Ruby followed Alex to the medics to get checked. Sam walked up to her, a solemn aura wrapped around her.

“Don’t-” Lena raised a hand, signaling Sam to stop, “-ever be that stupid again.”

Sam paused on her feet. “Stupid?”

“Supergirl said you were brave,” she looked straight into Sam’s eyes, furiously trying to stop the tears but failed and let the drops run down her face, “because you tried to be a hero. How could you do that? I don’t want you to be a hero, you idiot! I want you to be safe. I want you to live! You are not bulletproof, why did you cover for me? They came for me! You have Ruby!” Sam started walking to her again and Lena slowly backed away, shouting her frustration at the brown-eyed idiot in front of her. “I-I can’t…”

“Lena…” Sam reached out to wrap her in the arms but Lena grabbed the collar of Sam’s vest and yanked towards her.

“How dare you? How dare you let me think you were going to die? That’s the most stupid thing you’ve ever done y-you, you _knucklehead_!” Lena tried to speak more but the knot in her throat prevented her so she could only sob loudly like a baby.

Sam embraced her, too timidly and too softly. “I’m sorry. I couldn’t bare the thought of seeing you in harm. You’re right, I’m not bulletproof. I’m sorry…”

She stood in Sam’s arms for a while, letting the anger and frustration pass. Sam didn't say anything, only rubbed her back in circles, something Lena really enjoyed because it was soothing. After a few minutes, Lena said, “I’m still mad at you but you’re forgiven because of what you said.”

Sam’s arms got tensed. “What I said?”

Lena pulled back and saw the blush on Sam’s cheeks. “You said you loved me.”

Brown eyes shot wide open. “Um...That was…”

She smirked at the shy woman, “Yes?”

“I didn't say that,” Sam looked away, the blush grew to her ears.

Lena squinted her eyes at Sam suspiciously, “Yes, you did.”

Sam stepped back, clearing her throat. “I said _‘I’ll cover you’_ , n-not the other word.”

A terrifying moment flew through them. Lena could even hear Sam’s gulping without having superhearing.

“You. Said. _What_???” she nearly shouted, “No, no, no, no, no. You don't get to back out from this. I know lipreading. You said _‘I love you’_ , your mouth was right here,’ she gestured the air in front of her, “I didn't make this up. You said it.”

Sam blinked, biting her lips as if she was looking for a way out. Lena was half-pissed and half-amused at how long Sam was going to hide from this.

“I…” Sam started, trailing off when she met Lena’s warning glare.

“Well…?” Lena crossed her arms, waiting.

“You can't prove that I said it...” the taller woman winced when she replied.

Lena grunted, throwing her hands in the air, “Ugh, you're such a coward! What's wrong with you? Why are you afraid of being honest?”

Sam gritted her teeth, “I’m afraid, yes! I’m a coward, yes! I said I’m not enough. This was what I meant, Lena.”

She sighed, tired and defeated. “Not just that, you're a liar too. Sam, you're a fucking liar. I’ve seen you giving yourself too little credit for years.” Lena stared into Sam’s eyes, she found guilt and sadness there but she had to say what Sam needed to hear. “You always think that you owe everyone something. You don't. If you dare to take a bullet for me, you should dare to face your feelings, too.”

With that, she turned away, wiping away the tears threatening to fall. Lena would go home and just sleep it off. She had no energy left to think and to be frank, she couldn't care less.

If Sam The Idiot didn't want to deal with this, Lena wouldn't do it alone.

She had thought Kara being oblivious was bad enough, Sam being stubbornly avoiding was worse.

_Why do I always fall for idiots???_

 

_________________

 

 

Sam sat down on the couch, waiting for Ruby to finish brushing her teeth. It had been a crazy night. Gearing up to meet Lena again, seeing how good Kara and Lena looked together, freaking out during the interview, worrying for Ruby’s safety while going after Lena, thinking that she would die without saying goodbye to Ruby.

In the moment that was, she thought, her final moment, she couldn’t hide and had let Lena know her true feelings.

 

_“I love you.”_

 

Sam clasped both hands on her face. How could she be so stupid? If she had decided to keep her mouth shut, fear of dying shouldn’t be the reason she blabbered. She was a coward and she was so bad at it she couldn’t even finish the role properly.

Standing up to turn off the light, something shining caught her eyes. Ruby’s medal from the Water War was hanging above the fireplace, proud and noticeable.

It reminded her of the happy family time.

It reminded her of Lena.

_She’s mad at me for a good reason._

Sam shouldn’t have led her on. She hadn’t meant to, but she had done it.

Turning away, Sam walked into the kitchen to get herself a little water. Cold water.

She took a bottle and chugged it down as much as possible, feeling the freezing liquid crawling down her throat, trying to ease the mess she called her heart. Letting out an ‘ah’ when half of the water was inside her stomach, Sam closed the fridge door. When she brought the bottle to her mouth again, her eyes drifted casually over the drawings Ruby always put on the fridge.

There was a drawing of Ruby and Sam at the zoo.

Next to it was the drawing of Sam and the neighbor’s dog, Flex.

Below it was a drawing of Ruby holding a cup in her soccer team uniform. Half of it was covered by the previous drawing so Sam used her index finger to lift it up.

She choked on the water and coughed violently when she saw the whole picture. It was still Ruby in the middle of the paper, holding the cup. Next to her, the part had been covered, was Sam and Lena, wearing foam fingers on one hand and holding hands with the others. ‘Mom #1’ and ‘Mom #2’ were written on their shirts.

Putting down the bottle, Sam panted to regain her composure. It was the meaning of the picture, not just the childish drawings but also the simple wish her daughter wanted and she didn’t know.

How could she not see this? She had been hiding so long she couldn’t tell that her own daughter saw this too.

_“It's love.”_

Ruby had said it. She had seen it.

If an 11-year-old could tell it, a grown ass adult like Sam could not ignore.

Sam left the kitchen, going back to the living room, was still in shock of the revelation. She rubbed her eyes and grabbed the medal with the symbol of Water War on it. This was the memory Ruby treasured, and Sam did too. An achievement. A token of family.

When she lifted the medal over, tears started wetting her eyes.

It wasn’t Ruby’s medal. It was Lena’s.

**_‘Water War Champion - Mommie Lena’_ **

Sam wanted this. Not that she hadn’t wanted it before but right in this moment, she had to accept that she desperately wanted this to happen every time they hung out. Lena as Ruby’s Mommie, a real mom, not just as a god-mother.

She sprinted to the door, grabbing her jacket. Frantically dialing the babysitter’s number, Sam quickly asked Rachel to come over and watch out for Ruby.

“Mom? Where are you going?” her daughter asked, coming out from the bathroom in her pyjamas. “It’s late.”

“I’m going to Le-Mommie’s. I need to talk to her,” Sam answered, opening the door. “Are you okay on your own? I just called Rachel.”

“Don’t worry about me. Just go!” Ruby grinned as if she knew what Sam was about to do. “Hurry!”

Sam gave her daughter a last look to make sure that she was really doing this then closed the door behind her. Climbing on the car, she spotted Rachel walking to her house and waved at the young girl before checking the mirror. The little panda figure dangling below it added courage to her every movement as she drove out of the garage and sped towards downtown, where Lena lived.

_I’m sorry for being dumb._

She pressed the gas harder, probably overran a redlight, something she had never done in her life.

_I’m sorry for being a pain in the ass._

The lightning flashed across the sky, warning for an upcoming rain.

_I’m sorry for running away._

A few drops of rain started compromising her windshield.

_I’m sorry for letting you go._

She took a turn to the right, passing a few cars and fortunately didn’t crash into the pole at the corner.

_I’m sorry for being a stupid liar._

Halting with a screeching brake in front of the building where Lena’s home was, she turned off the car and ran through the rain to the doors.

_I’m sorry for breaking my promise._

Luckily, there was nobody around the lobby except for the security and Miss Dane, the receptionist.

“Miss Arias, good afternoon. Woah, you’re soaking wet.” The receptionist gasped when she saw her. “Are you okay?”

“Yes, I’m fine. Can I see Lena now? Is she home?” she panted, trying to appear patient and follow the building’s protocol for visitors.

“It’s late,” Miss Dane reminded her but started typing on her computer anyway, “Miss Luthor is having a visitor right now, actually. It’s Miss Danvers.”

“Kara?” Sam blinked, feeling the sudden stop of her heart. “Has she been here long?”

_I’m too late._

“About an hour ago. Should I call Miss Luthor and tell her you are here too?” Miss Dane asked, already picking up the phone.

“No!” Sam shook her head, gripping the reception desk to steady herself. “It’s not important anyway. I-I’ll contact her tomorrow. Thank you.”

Sam left the building, every step got heavier. It was really late and Kara was with Lena. She wanted to come up with a good explanation of why would the reporter be at Lena’s at this hour to prevent the most heart-breaking scenario but failed.

Sam still clung onto the slightest hope that whatever Kara wanted to discuss with Lena, it might be about work. Maybe she still had a chance. She didn’t deserve it but still...

When she looked up at the top floor of the building, she saw the red cape billowing in the rain and heard the sound of her heart dropping to an unlimited depth. It was Kara in Supergirl suit. She must have told Lena her secret identity.

Lena would recall every time Kara had successfully saved her, including tonight. Lena would see how pathetic Sam was comparing to Kara.

Sam froze on her feet, watching as her friend, the hero of National City, floating majestically in the air, not being affected by the heavy rain and sensed every ounce of courage slowly draining away from her.

Kara and Lena.

A Super and a Luthor.

The perfect couple.

What she had wished for.

What she wanted.

Sam turned to her car and got on it, not giving a damn about her soaking clothes wetting the seat. She tried to turn on the car but her hands were shaking so much she had to wait. Then she chuckled. And laughed.

She laughed through the tears of regret mixing with the rain water on her face.

This was it. Lena finally had her happy ending she deserved. Sam had to feel happy for her, not chewing on something she pushed away and trying to get it back.

She had let it slip through her fingers, she had no right to be upset.

But in this night, in this car, in the pouring rain, let her cry.

The panda keychain was still dangling in her tearful sight, silently consoling or mocking her, the biggest, dumbest coward of the century.

_Lena, please be happy._

 

_____________________

 

 

Lena sat down on her sofa, still couldn’t believe what had just happened.

Kara Danvers was Supergirl.

Supergirl was Kara Danvers.

She hadn’t expected this night to go crazier than almost gotten shot and received a heartbreaking avoidance from the woman she loved but apparently a Luthor’s life was meant to be crazier than that.

She stared at the little thing Kara had brought with her, the reason she had come and revealed herself. Lena gingerly picked it up and pressed play.

Every sound was captured by her ears, her eyes grew wider every second.

Kara had said that she hadn’t understood what it meant when she first got it but after tonight, after accidentally overhearing the loud conversation between Lena and Sam, she finally figured it out. That was when she realized she had to tell Lena and did something.

 _“I can’t stand seeing you guys fight.”_ Kara had said it before she took off into the sky.

Lena smiled at the kind gesture. She was a bit mad that Kara had kept a huge secret from her but she was glad that that secret was also the door for her to unravel another one that Sam kept.

She was clear now, why Sam had stubbornly tried to stay behind and being all cryptic about ‘not being enough’.

Lena smiled so bright it hurt her cheeks.

The sound stopped and she pressed play to hear it again.

“Samantha, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter left, guys :))
> 
> My fingers are breaking due to all this typing on phone but it's going to be worth it.
> 
> Hopefully I can finish this fic before this year ends.


	6. Unguarded Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How idiots found their way to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter. It's 1:48 a.m 30th, December, 2017. I finally finished one fic in this year.
> 
> Cheers for that!
> 
> I don't own any character, only the mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy and probably grab some tissues!

Sam clapped her hands when the ball was passed to Ruby and her daughter sprinted to the front, heading straight for the goal. Her heart stopped when Ruby kicked. The ball flew straight and was easily stopped by the other team’s catcher.

“It’s okay baby! You’re doing great!” she encouraged her little girl, who was looking at her with sad eyes, “Next time!”

When Ruby proceeded on running after the ball, Sam’s eyes returned to the laptop on her lap, where the unfinished report of the discarded projects were. She needed to do a re-check after yesterday’s incident because she didn’t want anyone to have a motivation to come after Lena again. She had asked Detective Sawyer for a copy of the financial support of the criminals and tracked down their source but it was very well protected.

Sam’s top list was Morgan Edge.

It could be him. He always used other people to take Lena out.

She rubbed her eyes, thinking that Lena was in danger and she might not know about it. But it should be fine.

Lena had Kara now. Like she always did.

Sam was so stupid for thinking she could somehow sabotage such connection.

She looked up just in time Ruby had the ball again and shouted, “Yes, Rube! Run!” The heat of the game drew her in through every step Ruby took. Her daughter was getting close to the goal. Ruby kicked the ball again.

Unfortunately, the ball hit the poll and bounced back out.

“So close, baby. Very good!” she gave Ruby two thumbs up. Ruby shrugged and ran back to her team.

Sam sighed and looked at the reports again. She knew what she should do but her hands didn’t want to do anything. Her typing was slower, her eyes were more tired and her body was exhausted. She thought about yesterday, how she had come home to a waiting Ruby, silently paid Rachel and avoided Ruby’s questions about why she was soaking wet.

 _“You didn’t bring any umbrella?”_ Ruby had asked so after Sam had taken a quick shower, _“Mommie doesn’t have umbrellas, does she? I knew it, she never carries one.”_

Sam could only smile and deflected the innocent questions because she didn’t want to talk about anything Lena related. Her heart might explode and she would break down in front of her own daughter.

_“What did you and Mommie talk about?”_

_“I actually didn’t meet her.”_

_“But you came to see her.”_

_“She was busy.”_

_“Sleeping?”_

_“Yes, sleeping.”_

Sam felt so bad for lying but it was better than dropping the truth about Ruby’s vision of a happy family had been destroyed. Last night, when Ruby had gone to bed, Sam returned to the fridge and folded the part where Ruby drew Lena inside, hopefully her daughter might understand it.

 

***

 

_“Did you do this?” Ruby asked when they were in the kitchen. Sam was preparing the breakfast, tuning around to see the pouting girl. On her hand was the drawing with the clear line of being folded inside._

_“Eat your food, sweetie,” she avoided again._

_“Did something happen between you and Mommie?” Ruby crossed her arms defiantly, pouting, “I felt it, you know. Last night you seemed different when you returned. Did you have a fight?”_

_Sam sighed and sat down. “Rube, it’s between us. You don’t have to worry.”_

_“Of course I am worried!” her daughter joined Sam at the table, “You are my moms.”_

_Sam gulped, steeling up her voice, “Lena isn’t your mom.”_

_“We’ve been through this, Mom.”_

_“I’m serious. Lena isn’t your mother. Just because you want her to be, doesn’t mean that she can be.” Sam had to say it. She couldn’t let Ruby mix this up. It’d be better for her daughter to know the difference and stop having false hope. “And don’t call her ‘Mommie’.”_

_“You said you’d let me call her that if she’s okay with it.” Ruby’s eyes started sparkling, giving more weight to the horrible guilt in Sam’s guts._

_“I’m not sure if she’s okay with it now,” she shortly answered and started eating, leaving the subject. Ruby understood and quietly finished her food. They both had a morning in silence._

 

***

 

Things became tensed when Sam drove Ruby to the game this afternoon. Her daughter seemed pretty upset and didn’t even reply when Sam apologized for folding her picture. She was being a bad mother again. It served her right, to be honest, because she hadn’t been good in knowing what Ruby actually wanted.

Lena always knew what Ruby wanted. It was like there was a magical connection between them, making them best friends even before Ruby was born. Sam remembered the nights Lena spent at the little apartment that Lena had helped her get because Lillian was being too much and Lionel or Lex wasn’t around. Lena had talked to her giant belly with the biggest smile on her face.

 

***

 

_“I can’t wait to see you, Ruby.” Lena murmured into Sam’s belly, sending rumbles into the weight inside her uterus. “I’ll spoil you so bad.”_

_Sam grinned down at her younger friend. They were lying on the couch, Sam’s back was supported by lots of pillows while Lena took over the rest of the couch with her face near Sam’s exposed pregnancy. “You’re fourteen. You can barely spoil yourself.”_

_Lena stuck out her tongue at Sam. “I’m going to be fifteen in two days, don’t you forget. You’re looking at the best godmother ever.”_

_“I can tell,” Sam tilted her head, “You have excellent choices in pyjamas.”_

_Lena sat up and stretched the front of her sweater out, “What’s wrong with cats? You don’t like cats?”_

_“Well, I don’t like that they always appear in the most inappropriate moment possible.”_

_Lena smirked and said to Sam’s belly, “You’re going to love cats, aren’t you Ruby?”_

_“Shoo, you just say it to annoy me.”_

 

***

 

The memory hurt Sam’s chest again. It was beautiful, so precious and fragile. She couldn’t think about it without getting teary. Back then, they had already been a family. A small, broken but a happy one.

It was not just a friendship or a romance, it had always been both and even more. The bond they had was so special and strong, it couldn’t be explained by one word only. What they had was a combination of laughters, tears, joy, sadness,happiness and heartbreaks. It was irreplaceable.

Now it was seriously damaged.

It was Sam’s fault, she knew. She had pushed Lena away too far.

Ruby was mad at her and Lena probably was, too.

She deserved it, for being a knucklehead, like Lena had called her. It would be painful to see Kara and Lena together but if it meant happiness for Lena, Sam would digest the heartbreak and wish them the best.

The referee blew the whisper, announcing the end of the first period of the game. The little girls in uniforms sighed and walked together, some ran to find water.

Sam leaned against the seat, covering her eyes under the glaring sun to see clearly where Ruby was so she could come over and cheer her girl up. Suddenly, a person from the first row stood up and called for her. It was one of the parents.

“Miss Arias, someone’s looking for you.”

Sam looked in that direction and she froze. It was the CEO of L-Corp, in her white shirt, golden necklace, black pencil skirt, a pair of expensive Louboutin, her arms crossed with a devious smirk on her lips. Sam gulped at the aura Lena had brought with her, like she was planning on something.

“L-Lena?” she stuttered, standing up, forgetting that the laptop was still on her lap and it fell to the floor with a thud. Sam frantically crouched down to pick it up but Lena’s voice caught her attention.

“Samantha Arias, I’ve been trying to get in touch with you the whole day. Where were you?” Lena slowly walked up the stairs between the rows like a lioness going straight for her prey.

Sam’s feet automatically stepped out of the row and started going backward. She feared Lena for an unknown reason because Lena came prepared. But for what?

“I-I was working,” she spoke, started walking faster along the row. The other parents were staring at them curiously.

“You weren’t at L-Corp. I tried to call you,” Lena still walked to her at the same speed. The calmness of a Luthor was really intimidating and Sam found herself starting to run.

_Why am I running?_

“I left my phone at home to be with Ruby today. We had a parent meeting at school, that’s why I wasn’t at the company.” Sam turned away, finding a wider spot to sprint.

“Why are you running?” Lena laughed and stopped walking, “I’m not going to bite you.”

“I-I don’t know. I thought you were mad at me. Now you’re laughing. That doesn’t seem right,” Sam halted on her feet as well, her hands clenched and unclenched constantly due to anxiety.

“I want to talk about yesterday. About what you said,” Lena lifted an eyebrow, “I have proof.”

Sam gulped, looking around in panic. She didn’t understand. Lena had Kara already, why would she want to discuss something that was hopeless now? Everyone was staring at them, some even got their phone to record the scene.

_What are you doing Lena? This might bring you bad press._

“You’re messing with me,” Sam nervously chuckled, “I’m just trying to enjoy Ruby’s game.”

“Deflecting again,” Lena squinted her eyes at her but the glare softened quickly as she smirked and retreated back to the ground, “Fine, we’ll do this your way.”

_That doesn’t sound very good._

Lena strolled confidently across the field. Ruby spotted the CEO and ran to her. Sam frowned at the pair, they were exchanging something with delight and Lena walked past Ruby, coming to the coach. Sam’s eyes widened when Lena took the speaker and placed it in front of her mouth.

“ **Samantha Arias, I demand you to talk to me, face to face about the thing you always run away from.** ” Lena paused, taking a deep breath and continued. “ **You asked for proof, Sam. Here I have it.** ” Lena held up something in her hand. Her phone. “ **If you don’t come down here in three seconds, I’d have to let everyone know. One, two,...** ”

Sam huffed, thinking that it couldn’t be. She had said ‘I love you’ on a whim, there was no record, no video or anything that could be used against her. Lena was playing with her mind. She crossed her arms, waiting. If Lena pulled a mind game, she could too.

“ **...,three. I thought so. Alright, Sam, here we go.** ” Lena swiped her phone and pressed on the screen then placed the phone near the speaker.

For the first few seconds, Sam didn’t realize what it was. Then, her mouth dropped when she did.

It was her voice.

 

***

 

_Sam dropped onto the bed, letting out a long sigh. She had just returned from late work and Ruby had already gone to bed. She hadn’t even taken a shower yet._

_Groaning when sitting back up, she picked new pyjamas and headed for the bathroom. While waiting for the hot water to run, Sam took off her clothes and put it in the basket. When she opened the lid, she stopped. Lena’s sweater was lying on top of the pile, the grinning cat on it was staring at her. She hadn’t returned Lena the sweater after the trip. She planned to do that once they met again, which might be never because Lena had been avoiding her for two days. She picked the sweater up and threw the used clothes into the basket._

_Sitting on the shut toilet seat, her thumb traced along the embroidered image of the black cat, the memory of the moment she took it off to reveal her naked self to Lena in the bliss of getting what she had always wanted still stuck in her brain and she knew it wouldn’t go away._

_She had to do something to force herself forget._

_But what?_

_Her first thought was Lena again. It was always about Lena. Sam shouldn’t think about how marvellous Lena looked under her right now._

_Her second thought was Kara._

_She had given up Lena for her but that didn’t mean that Kara would just acknowledge her feelings in a snap. Sam had planned the trip to push the reporter and the CEO to come clean with their feelings and that failed terribly._

_Still, Kara and Lena needed that push._

_Sam grabbed her phone on the sink and then hesitated. What if Kara didn’t get it or thought Sam was being nosey? It could come across that way._

_She sighed again. What was she trying to do anyway? She had promised Lena to not getting in between her personal life, yet she was about to do the exact thing. Sam was such a bad friend._

_Kara was a good person, a hero even. She had it all and could take care of Lena in her own way and Sam could tell that they would be happy with each other._

_The only thing Kara didn’t have but Sam did with Lena, was history._

_With the conclusion in mind, Sam tapped the option to call Kara, turning off the faucet. After a few rings, the other end announced that no one was there to pick up the call and a voicemail could be recorded._

_“Kara? Hi, it’s me. Yeah, I know it’s late and you’re not home but it can’t wait. I-I should tell you something. About Lena. A lot of things, actually.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “She likes the color black. She prefers finger food over proper meal with fork and knife but she wouldn’t admit it unless you leave finger food there for her to eat. I think that’s why she likes potstickers a lot. Also it’s because you love potstickers, too. But I’ll get back to that later. Um, what else… oh yes, Lena is superstitious. She has to get out of bed with both feet on the ground. She thinks it gives her balance in life. I know, I know, it’s weird for a realistic person like Lena to believe in such things but she does. And don’t laugh because she would go to the limit to prove that she’s right, so just stick with what she says.”_

_“Lena also likes to sleep with lights on if she sleeps alone, not much, just a little. She’s not afraid of the dark but the loneliness. If you’re going to share her bed, prepare yourself for the biggest cuddler in the world-” Sam’s voice caught in her throat as the memories of the nights Lena had spent with Ruby and she always found the woman wrapping her arms around Ruby tightly in the morning. She swallowed, sniffed away the feelings and continued, “Lena would try to control her urge to hug around others, especially in the recent years because she always wants to be tough and strong, but the truth is she needs a shoulder sometimes. I-I can’t be that shoulder. I’m not you, Kara. Lena needs a person who can always be there for her in a blink, if you know what I mean, and yes, I know your secret. Don’t freak out, I will never tell anyone. Lena loves you for who you are, I can feel it.”_

_Sam sighed into the phone, feeling her heart was about to reach its limit of speed. “Lena deserves a person who always puts her first, Kara. You have saved her so many times, risked everything to keep her out of harm’s way. I cannot do that for her, I’m just an ordinary mother who is trying to take care of her child. Both Lena and Ruby are important to me but no matter how much I love Lena, I can’t put her before Ruby.” Hot tears streaming down her cheeks, Sam wiped them away and forced a smile that no one could see. “So please, make her happy.”_

 

***

 

Sam had never ran so fast. In fact she believed in a moment she had super-speed. But even so, the record was almost finished when she reached where Lena was standing with a neutral face, the sound of Sam’s own voice filled the air. Everyone around them was extremely quiet, like they were holding their breath.

For Sam, she couldn’t breathe normally.

How come Lena had this voicemail? She sent it to Kara.

Lena stopped the file before Sam came close enough, her face still didn’t express any emotion. Sam panted, staring into her bright green eyes, knowing that they were being surrounded by kids in soccer uniforms, including her daughter but that was the least of her concerns right now.

“Lena-” she started but Lena shrugged.

“That’s your proof. Do you need to listen again?” the taunt in Lena’s voice was obvious but she remained her cold face, which scared Sam a little bit.

“No. Did Kara give it to you?” she asked, hands crawling against each other nervously.

“Yes.”

“She also told you the secret.”

“Yes.” Lena crossed her arms, tilting her head. A smirk slowly formed on her full and scarlet lips. “Do you know what I noticed when I heard this record?”

“Besides the part that I said I loved you?” Sam blushed, hearing the giggling of the children around her and even Ruby’s coach was trying to cover her mouth.

“Besides that very important part,” Lena seemed pleased with the fact that she was right, “you also said you couldn’t put me before Ruby.”

Sam’s eyes flickered to her little girl, who was gawking at them like a hawk, and then back at Lena. “Yes. It’s true. I can never do that.”

“And that’s what makes you think you’re not enough for me?” Lena’s smirk softened into a smile.

“Like I said, you deserve someone who always puts you first,” Sam answered with the fact that nobody could denied.

Lena slightly shook her head, chuckling. “You’re such a dummy. With that logic, I’m not enough for you, too.”

“W-wait, what?” she stuttered, not entirely clear what Lena meant.

“I would always put Ruby first, too,” Lena gave Ruby a loving look and then added when she looked back at Sam, “you’re always in the second place. I told you, I’m the best godmother on Earth.”

Sam froze on her feet, drown in the overwhelming happiness and bliss of being understood, being seen and being heard. Her deepest fear, insecurity and vulnerability was exposed but she felt stronger than ever. The sting of tears began to blur her sight when she spoke, “Yes, you are.”

“So… I need to hear it again,” Lena smirked cheekily.

“Hear what?” she understood but pretended not to, taking a step toward the younger woman.

“What you said twice but never out loud.” Lena didn’t move. Sam knew she was waiting. She had kept Lena waiting for too long. “Come on, Arias.”

Sam walked into Lena’s personal space, feeling the tension around her. Every muscle in her body knew exactly what it was supposed to do. Staring straight into Lena’s eyes, the vibration of anticipation after years of repressing her feelings ran through Sam. Their entire relationship flew through her mind, from the very first moment they met, every events, every birthday party, every accident, every happy and sad occasion, every look, every touch, every whisper, everything.

They had gathered in this very moment to come to life, to actually become a memory being listed under those extraordinary dashes.

“I love you, Lena Luthor,” Sam’s voice almost broke due to the massive feelings inside her heart.

“And I love you, Samantha Arias,” Lena smiled, her eyes got wetter in the cheering of everyone around.

“Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!” The children chanted in unison. Sam didn’t take her eyes off Lena, watching as the shyness took over the endearing face of the love of her life.

“Moms, hurry up and kiss!” Ruby’s shouting was heard among the cheering, “I’m getting old!”

Lena laughed but Sam sealed her laughter by pressing her lips against Lena’s and the crowd went wild.

 

_____________________________

 

 

“Ouch,” Lena gritted her teeth when she saw Sam fell down, whispering “watch out. You might wake Ruby up.” She slowly moved her hands around to search for the back of the object Sam had just tripped over and picked it up to move it out of their way.

“Gosh, I need to turn on the lights,” her girlfriend whispered back in the darkness, “where did this chair come from?”

“It’s your house, baby, you’re supposed to know!” Lena scolded, her hand found the switch on the wall. Flick. The whole living room lit up. Lena squinted her eyes to adjust with the sudden brightness. “I swear this house has booby tr-aaaaaaah!”

Sam was startled by her scream and turned to Lena and froze on her feet as well. “R-Ruby? Why are you still up?”

Sam’s daughter was sitting in the armchair with her legs crossed, comfy in the pyjamas, a devious smirk on her lips. Her arms were crossed as well, her chin lifted up when she had successfully spooked the adults.

“It’s quite late, young ladies,” Ruby spoke as if she wasn’t the 15-year-old one in the room, “I’ve been waiting for you.”

Lena and Sam exchanged a look of confusion. “Why?” Sam asked. Lena lifted an eyebrow at the cheeky teenager.

Ruby stood up and picked up a bag that was placed there all along but Lena hadn’t noticed that until now. “I’m going to Aunt Kara’s for a sleepover.” She walked past the stunned women. “Enjoy the rest of your date night, Moms.”

“Wait! Are you asking for permission or announcing?” Sam crossed her arms, fighting back authority.

Ruby rolled her eyes, twisting the door handle, “Please. I can’t deal with you guys constantly sneaking around like thieves. It’s your house, geez!”

Lena felt her face heaten up under the implication about their ‘late night activities’. Who would have known that they actually got loud sometimes?

“How do you get to Aunt Kara’s at this hour?” she asked when she saw Ruby was still wearing indoors flip-flops.

Ruby gave them an obvious look, “She’s flying me, of course. Have fun, Moms!” The door was closed behind the teenager’s back.

“Well… that’s unexpectedly convenient,” Sam commented, chuckling. “and embarrassing.”

Lena laughed and took off her heels, “More embarrassing than convenient.” Suddenly, she was off the ground. “Woah! What are you doing?”

Sam grinned devilishly, “I’m going to enjoy the rest of our date properly.”

Lena wrapped her arms around her girlfriend of four years’ neck and smirked, “This feels familiar. Don’t break anything!”

Sam floated in the air, bringing both of them to the bedroom, “That was when I didn’t know I had superpower.”

Lena laughed when she recalled the incident in her mind.

It had happened exactly here, in this house, four years ago.

 

***

 

_Lena didn’t know how Sam managed to open the door while her hands were so busy pulling Lena’s dress to her and her lips were busy kissing Lena’s neck but she did and they stumbled through the door frame ungracefully. Quickly kicking the door shut, Lena yanked the jacket off Sam’s shoulders in hunger, dying to see the bare skin of the woman in front of her while her hips were being pressed against Sam’s belt._

_“Oh...God...are you...sure Ruby isn’t...home?” Lena frantically asked, worrying that their little girl might come downstairs and caught them in the act even though the sex drive nearly made her ignore every common sense in her mind._

_Sam didn’t answer, only hummed into her neck and unzipped Lena’s dress. One of her thighs pressed between Lena’s legs and she lost her mind. “Do you want me to go and check?” Sam leaned back a bit and asked._

_“Are you being serious?” Lena pulled the sleeves off Sam’s arms, revealing her girlfriend in a sleeveless ivory blouse. The jacket fell to the ground with a delicious thud._

_“Of course not,” Sam answered through her mischievous grin, “Don’t worry. The house is ours tonight. Let’s enjoy the rest of our date properly.”_

_Lena craned her neck to kiss Sam, urging her to stop talking and continue. Sam’s hands travelled down and lifted her dress up to her thighs, then led Lena’s left leg up to wrap around her hips. Lena fumbled and then yanked the belt off Sam’s pants. Their searing kiss was open-mouthed and even hungrier than before thanked to the privilege of having the whole place for themselves. Lena’s tongue twisted with Sam’s, sending and receiving moans as Sam placed one hand on her right butt, encouraging her to lift the other leg up._

_They were at the bottom of the stairs, struggling to take one step at a time while finding balance so both of them wouldn’t fall back onto the ground floor._

_“Let me carry you, Miss,” Sam whispered when she disconnected their kiss and had a naughty gleam in her eyes. She knew exactly what that last word did to Lena everytime Sam called her during their heated encounters. They had been dating officially for six months, yet they never had the chance to actually go to the end of their dates, or their sneaky attempts at L-Corp because Sam tended to mess Lena’s hair while Lena enjoyed leaving lipstick marks on her girlfriend’s neck. Those signs, of course, didn’t escape the board’s eyes and they had sent the PR team to remind the pair that they were CEO and CFO of a multi billion dollars company, not two horny teenagers who couldn’t keep their hands off each other._

_So they tried. They really did. To stop giving sex eyes during a meeting or to reduce their interactions at work had actually kept their minds busy at day._

_It got worse at nights._

_Ruby, sweet, sweet Ruby wanted to spend every minute of her free time around them, which was adorable, but also pushing their moral code so bad. There had been so many times Lena’s hand caressing Sam’s inner thighs under the table while on it, they were playing card games. Or perhaps Sam snuck kisses along Lena’s jawlines on the couch while their beloved daughter was sitting two feet away, eyes glued to the movie they were (trying) to watch._

_When Lena nearly exploded for not being able to touch Sam, Alex and Maggie, the lesbian saviors, had proposed an idea. While Ruby loved to spend time with her moms, she couldn't turn down Alex’s invitation to the game arena or Maggie’s personal tour around the NCPD._

_So they finally had a night for themselves._

_Lena had thought they would savor it and take things slow._

_Nope, as soon as they got Alex’s text that Ruby was with her, Sam and Lena disappeared from the restaurant._

_If you were wondering why hadn't they used Lena’s expensive penthouse for their private activities, believe me, they had thought about it._

_Unfortunately, Lex wasn't very happy that Lena dated Sam. He decided to stage an attack that sent a fucking rocket towards Lena’s home right before Sam and Lena even got to the elevator._

_Anyway, back to the current scene, shall we?_

_Lena hopped up and her other leg was secured around Sam’s hips, letting her aching pulses open widely in front of her girlfriend’s most flexible parts of her body. Hooking her arms around Lena’s back, Sam easily carried Lena’s entire weight and started going up the stairs._

_“Somebody worked out,” she commented, biting her lip._

_“I have to prepare myself for you, Miss.” Sam did it again, calling Lena with that title again. It stirred up something wild inside Lena that she continued to kiss Sam’s neck, earlobe while her hands ravaging Sam’s front, playing with the imprints of Sam’s bra through the layer of her blouse. “God...Lena, that's… ah” Sam panted, whimpering in the middle of the hall._

_Lena took advantage of gravity, leaning backward to force the other brunette to follow her lead and her back slammed against the wall. The wetness inside her underwear was once again confirmed when Sam’s hips thrust in there._

_They might not be able to bring this into the bedroom._

_“Sam, just… do it here…,” she spoke, barely controlled herself when Sam’s fingers brushed by her arousal, “please…”_

_“Are you sure?” Sam sounded concerned._

_In Lena’s mind, there was no place for concerns._

_“Damn it, just do it.” Lena demanded but it came out almost like begging._

_Sam let her hand travel down between Lena’s thighs and reached under the dress. Lena lifted her hips, longing to touch Sam and she met with the warmth from her girlfriend's fingers right outside the layer of fabric covering her most sensitive part._

_Lena had thought Sam would take her underwear off but the taller brunette simply pulled the piece to one side and caressing her entrance with the sharp knuckles._

_“Ah… Sam… please…” Lena cried out, too desperately wanted the intrusion from the other woman, “...fuck me...baby…”_

_Her body arched up when Sam entered her with one finger, the thumb circled the swollen spot above, driving her insane. Lena tried to moan but her lips were already captured by Sam’s. The movements between her legs were slow at first, then began to quicken, sharper, more ruthless. Lena started being pushed deeper against the surface behind her head, her walls were being punched and she started seeing stars._

_The sound they made was echoing along the quiet hall, whoever caught those sounds in their ears must know exactly what was happening. The muscles started clenching around Sam’s hand which was thrusting effortlessly in and out Lena and the kiss couldn’t even tone down the cry of pleasure coming from the vibration deep in both of their chests._

_Lena’s legs steeled up around Sam as the orgasm exploded around the woman’s fingers. Incompresensible words were shouted, names were called._

_She shut her eyes, waiting for the last waves of climax rolling past her. Her throat became dry due to the panting, the shouting and sweating. Sam gently pressed her front against her, offering stability for her wobbling legs. Lena put her arms around Sam’s neck, squeezing a bit to let the other woman know she was still alive._

_“Gosh… that was wild,” Sam said in her ear._

_“I think I shouldn’t walk tomorrow,” Lena teased back._

_“How do I explain to Ruby that I crippled her Mommie?”_

_They both laughed._

_Then Lena caught something in the corner of her eyes. Holes on the wall. Plenty of them. On the wall across the hall and on the wall her back was pressed against. They looked worse behind her back._

_“What just happened?” she asked Sam, staring horrifyingly at the holes. Sam retreated her hand from Lena and also examined the holes with a puzzled look on her face._

_“Did we do that?” Sam spluttered, dumbfounded. Lena’s feet found the floor again and she stood up even though the muscles were still shaking._

_“Oh. My. Gosh…” Lena pointed at more holes appearing on every step they had been. Only on Sam’s side. Along the stairs were holes of Sam’s footsteps. They couldn’t be Lena’s because her feet hadn’t touched the ground until now. “More like ‘did you do that?’.”_

_The DEO was summoned. Sam got checked. The resulted came out that Sam was an alien._

_Lena wasn’t surprised. But then the additional information totally shocked everyone, even Supergirl._

_Sam was actually a Kryptonian._

_Well, it had been a hard time for both of them. Sam going back to her mother, who turned out to be her adoptive mother and studied more about her origins with Kara’s help._

_Lena, on the other hand, was forbidden to engage physical intimacy with Sam until the DEO installed Sam’s house a red sun lamp and at other places that they might go. The lamps had interfered with Supergirl’s business a lot because their range was quite large._

_Finally, Lena just made a mini one on her wrist._

_And that was how they started their four years of "properly" dating._

 

***

 

Reaching to the side to turn off the red sun lamp, Lena rolled back into Sam’s arms, pressing her face against the other woman’s breast, earning laughter from her.

“What now?” Sam asked as her hand slowly extended out to pull Lena even closer to her. “If you want another round, you shouldn’t turn the lamp off.”

Lena grinned, looking up at her girlfriend. Her fingers walked on Sam’s bare chest and wiped gently at her nose. “Stop it. You are the one who wants another round. I hate it when you’re so smug with being an alien. Kryptonians.”

Sam giggled and turned to Lena so that their breasts pressed against each other. Then her smile faltered a bit. “Have you ever been upset that I’m not out there saving people?”

Lena cupped Sam’s cheek, her girlfriend turned and kissed her palm. “That’s what you can do. But it’s not who you are. Maybe one day you’d decide to put on a suit and save lives but you don’t have to do that to be a hero. With you, we have navigated L-Corp the better way. With you, Ruby always has a role model to admire. With you, I always feel at home. You are everything you should be and even more. You are enough.”

It had been four years but Sam’s expression never changed every time Lena said the last phrase. It was gratitude, pride, pleasure and joy. Sam still had trouble believing in herself but Lena always reminded her that Sam didn’t need to carry the world’s fate on her shoulders like Kara if she didn’t feel like she belonged to the world of fighting evil and being the beacon of hope. Sam could still be herself and help people, inspire others and be the kind of hero she wanted to be.

Sam was her own person, or alien, or hero.

“Hmm…” the alien hummed thoughtfully, “no, not enough.”

Lena rolled her eyes. “What now?” she asked with a knowing smirk.

“I want more,” Sam grinned and quickly kissed Lena’s forehead before leaning all over her to search for something under the mattress.

“What are you looking for? Your boobs are suffocating me,” Lena complained half-heartedly while laughing. Sam finally pulled back and sat up to look for her shirt. “Where are you going?”

“Hold up, pants.” Sam supersped into the closet and returned fully clothed, hands behind back, a bright smile on her face. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Lena lifted an eyebrow, teasing, “I’m not.”

Sam took a deep breath and started, “Fifteen years ago, I met you when I was at my lowest point of life. You gave me hope and strength to be who I could be. I believe in multi-verse, it is confirmed to be true, and I know that this me is the best version. I cannot achieve my best self if you weren’t there to light me the way.” Lena smiled, her cheeks got hotter under compliments. “Since forever, you have been a part of my life, a link I cannot miss.” Sam walked over to her, grabbing her hands. “I can’t imagine a day without you or Ruby in my life. Everyday I’m grateful to be able to see you, hear your voice, touch you, kiss you, make love to you, breathe the same air you breathe.” One of Sam’s hand lifted to wipe the tears off Lena’s cheek. She sensed something was about to happen. With each word, Sam was opening her heart out for Lena to see. No shadows. No lies. No backing down. Her breathing became faster. “Ruby is the reason I live my life but you, Lena, are the reason I really love it. I love everything about you, I even love what you hate because that’s the other side of you I get to see. I love you.”

“I love you, too,” she whispered.

Sam got down on one knee and Lena’s stopped breathing. The gasp came out of her mouth would have embarrassed her in another situation but not right now, when the form of happiness was kneeling before her, slowly opening her hand to reveal a thin golden ring.

“Lena Luthor, will you give me the honor to spend everyday calling you ‘my wife’ till the very last moment of my life?” Sam said it in tears, in a smile, in a choking voice but the words were clear nevertheless.

She gulped away the knot of joy in her throat and smiled. Then she took a moment to gather herself and answered, “Since you asked so nicely, yes.”

Sam let out a relieved chuckle and stood up to kiss Lena. She rained kisses, to be exact, on her cheeks, her lips, her nose, her eyes, everywhere. Finally she took Lena’s hand and put the ring on the right finger. They kissed and kissed and kissed, not paying attention to the time.

Why should they? They had each other.

In the next morning, when Sam called Ruby and told her daughter the good news, a scream of ‘nooooooooo’ could be heard in the distance in the voice of National City’s hero. Apparently, Kara and Ruby had a bet on whether or not Lena becoming Ruby’s official mother before her 16th birthday. If Ruby won, she would become the Potstickers Champion because that title wasn’t decided easily when a Kryptonian and a half-Kryptonian competed for it.

Besides Kara’s defeated yell, everyone was happy for the pair. But the most happy person wasn’t Sam or Lena but Ruby.

The reason? Her moms got to have their happy ending.

What more could a lucky daughter want?

Well, after a few years, Ruby found out she actually wanted a cat, too.

 

 

_____________________

 

 

“Moms! Hurry up, we have to go now!” Ruby called from the car.

“Okay, okay, we’re coming!” Sam dragged the suitcases out and while she could easily carry the whole family to the hotel in ten minutes, her wife stubbornly insisted on keeping family traditions. And keeping family traditions meant driving for five hours. “Gosh, Lee, how much did you pack? The whole city?”

“Ah, ah, ah, you have super strength, you don’t get to complain,” Lena stepped out of the house, wearing a pair of shade. She turned around to lock the doors and strolled to the car as her wife loading the stuff in the trunk.

Sam climbed on the driver’s seat. “Seatbelts?”

“Checked,” The others answered.

“Snacks and drink?”

“Also checked.”

“Kale chips?”

“Checked.”

Sam turned on the engine, “Let’s go, girls.”

The car went away, moving along the road smoothly.

Inside the house, above the fireplace were plenty of medals from the Water War.

In the living room were countless pictures of the three members of the Arias, sometimes there were one or two Danvers posing with them, grinning from ear to ear.

In the kitchen, on the fridge was the old drawing of 11-year-old Ruby with a line of folding cutting through it but smoothened later on.

And below it was the actual picture of the day Ruby held the cup of the soccer championship. Next to her were her two mothers, holding up foam fingers on two hands while the free ones were holding each other tightly.

 

**\- THE END -**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anybody cries but I get emotional.
> 
> I started this fic on a whim, planned it to be a oneshot, turned into this haha.
> 
> Well, I hope you guys loved the emotional ride, I'm heading off to bed now.
> 
> Till the next time. Spy's out!


End file.
